


Несправедливость

by kid1412heart



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Twins, Evil!Superman, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kid1412heart/pseuds/kid1412heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Катастрофа, произошедшая в другом мире, пошатнула принципы Человека из Стали, после чего он и бывшая Лига решили взять на себя контроль за всей планетой, вмешиваясь в военные конфликты и политику. Однако Бэтмен покинул их вместе с группой мятежников и порталом в другой, безопасный мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Injustice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945146) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



Примечания автора:

_Для тех, кто знаком с «Несправедливость: Боги среди нас» эта история происходит сразу после поимки Брюса._

_Для тех, кто не знаком: Брюс с другой планеты, Супермен — диктатор, и они преследуют Бэтмена из этого мира, являющегося мятежником. О, и Лоис мертва._

_Пы.Сы. здесь есть потрахушки._

**Глава 1.**

— Это не он.

Это простое утверждение факта. Никакого шока. Никакого сюрприза. Никакого откровения.

От боли Брюс скрипнул зубами.

— Что? — Орлица вышла вперед, в ярости сжав губы. — Это должен быть он!

— Его ДНК принадлежит Брюсу Уэйну, но у него нет криптонитового стимулятора, — объяснил Супермен. Его глаза всё еще неотрывно следили за Брюсом. — Он его двойник из другого мира.

_Это простой вывод._

Его голова в побоях, ноги болят, а на губах привкус железа. Брюс старался сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица. Его глаза яростно сверкали.

Он был закован в толстые металлические перчатки, выворачивающие его плечи так, чтобы его руки были над головой. Его собственные перчатки, плащ и маску сняли. Оставили только темный знак летучей мыши.

_Этого должно быть достаточно._

— Ну, — медленно произнёс Черный Адам, — если он нам не нужен…

— Мы казним его, — сказал Супермен. — Если сопротивление поверит, что их лидер мёртв, они потеряют всякую надежду. Бэтмен не может позволить этому случиться. Он должен нас остановить. Он будет обязан прийти и спасти его, — его взгляд похолодел. — Мы используем этого Бэтмена как приманку. Приманку, чтобы поймать настоящего.

_Простой план. Но план, который приведет к еще одному простому жестокому решению._

Брюс старался не видеть своего друга в знакомых чертах его лица, который хладнокровно отдал приказ о его казни. Старался не видеть Кларка в голубизне его глаз.

Губы Орлицы сжались в тонкую прямую линию, что разрезала её угловатые черты. Ее глаза были скрыты под изогнутой формой ее золотой маски. 

— Я поймала его, — быстро произнесла она. — Но я не собираюсь с ним нянчиться.

Брюс не спускал глаз с Кл… нет, _Супермена_. Это не Кларк. Это не его друг.

Боль поднималась по его спине. Мышцы пронзали судороги. Голова раскалывалась.

— У него сотрясение мозга, — хитро произнес Желтый фонарь. — Также его ноги переломаны в двух разных местах. Я не знаю, что он делал до того, как мы подобрали его, но этот Бэтмен беспомощен как котенок. Чего же ты боишься?

 — Боюсь? — женщина повернулась к нему лицом. — Что ты вообще знаешь о моих страхах, Хэл? — она презрительно усмехнулась. — Я просто не хочу тратить свое время. Если хочешь, то давай, вперед.

— Думаю, — Фонарь напряг палец с кольцом. Вокруг него появилось желтое свечение, — ты обнаружишь, что я знаю довольно многое о страхе.

— Я позабочусь о нём. — сообщил Супермен. Орлица, Адам и Фонарь одновременно уставились на него. — Крепость смогла бы удержать его, даже если бы он был в превосходном состоянии, — он сморщил лоб, задумавшись. — И если ему что-то известно, то я постараюсь это узнать.

_Простейшая ложь._

Во рту был привкус крови.

— Оставьте меня.

Орлица, Адам и Желтый Фонарь склонили головы в быстром, неглубоком поклоне и вышли из комнаты. Прежде чем уйти, Орлица передала Супермену пояс Бэтмена. Дверь медленно закрылась за ними с глухим стуком.

Брюс выжидал.

— Ты тихий, — заметил Супермен, осторожно взвешивая пояс на руке. От того места, где соприкоснулись неуязвимые пальцы со сломанными концами зарядки, полетели искры. — Если я правильно помню, — продолжил он, — в одном из этих карманов находится криптонит, — выдержал небольшую паузу. — В каком именно?

Он не ответил.

— Ты думаешь, что я враг. Почему? Ты повстречался с Бэтменом из нашего мира?

— Нет.

— Ты похож на него, — пробормотал Супермен, изогнув свои губы в усмешке. — Отлично.

Брюс ничего не говорит, ожидая его дальнейших действий.

Супермен выбросил пояс. В небольшой полупустой комнате звон металла был слишком громким. 

— Но ты не он.

Супермен двинулся вперед и оторвал своего пленника от стены, отбросил в сторону бесполезные оковы и рывком поднял мужчину в воздух.

Брюс с болью зарычал, когда его ноги столкнулись с ногами Супермена. Он не закричит. Не издаст и стона.

— Прямо как он, — повторил супермен. Его голос оставался спокойным. Холодным.

Мир размылся и взорвался от порыва ледяного ветра, несущегося ему навстречу.

Он летел. Белые верхушки волн резко ударялись о поверхность моря. Ледяные облака пронзали его, как удары, воздух разрывал его легкие, словно миллион маленьких ножей, и боль в его ноге появилась вновь вместе с мучительными вспышками. Супермен крепко держал его за плечи.

— Что с тобой случилось?

Супермен посмотрел вниз. Мрачно. Зло. 

—  **Ты**.

Мгновение под водой, и они оказались в Крепости. Ледяные стены блестели равнодушной инопланетной красотой, далекие воспоминания вспыхивали на поверхности кристаллов, и неизвестный герб Супермена сверкал с красного знамени, висящего у заточенных столбов.

— Я не…

— Джокер, — Супермен опустил его. — Он убил мою семью, — его глаза покраснели, он скривил губы и сжал руки в кулаки. — Этот человек убил женщину, которую я любил, моего сына и уничтожил Метрополис. И всё, потому что ты не уничтожил его, когда у тебя был шанс.

— Это…

— Это был не ты, нет, — закончил он за него. — Но скажи мне, Брюс, убил ли ты Джокера из твоего мира? В этом ли разница между нашими мирами? Спас ли ты мою семью? Убил этого монстра?

Тишина.

Взгляд потяжелел. Он стал настолько безжалостным, что им можно было убивать. 

— Такой же, как он, — наклонил голову пришелец. — За исключением того, что у тебя нет криптонитового стимулятора, - он схватил Брюса челюсть и больно протащил до своей ноги. — Ты такой же слабый, бесполезный, как и все обычные люди.

Мужчина не почувствовал удар. Только кровь. Горячая и липкая, она забрызгала его подбородок, когда он упал. Весь его мир уплыл в привычное темное и безопасное подсознание.

Очнулся Бэтмен висящим на запястьях. Все его мышцы скрутило, и они ужасно ныли.

Его пальцы онемели. Было ли это от холодного воздуха, туго удерживающих его запястья ограничителей или от того времени, что они удерживались над его головой - понять было нельзя. Впрочем, это не имеет значения. Пальцы словно одеревенели, стали слишком неловкими, чтобы избавиться от оков.

Он сомневался, что сможет далеко уйти, даже если сможет освободиться.

_Время остановилось._

В комнате было темно, за исключением небольшого сияния, вложенного в основу кристаллической структуры. Тихо, за исключением рваного прерывистого звука его собственного болезненного дыхания. 

Его живот решил напомнить, что он слишком давно не ел. Рот же был донельзя сухим. Сотрясение мозга, затуманившее его разум, точно не позволило бы ему сбежать.

Он вновь очнулся и даже не мог вспомнить то, как заснул. Скрипнул зубами из-за головокружения от голода, жажды и от ошеломляющей головной боли. Но он мог работать через боль. Мог работать, несмотря на голод. Работать, несмотря на жажду… Он должен сбежать.

Должен найти Джокера. Должен найти Бэтмена из этого мира. Должен остановить это безумие. Но как? Без его капюшона и пояса у него не было ни доступа к файлам, необходимым для того, чтобы взломать крепость, ни достаточного знания языка, чтобы разобрать его самостоятельно. Самонадеянно предполагать, что он сможет сломать наручники и уйти.

_Время текло._

Его костюм проверили и вытащили все гаджеты.

_Боль притупилась._

Пролился свет.

_Слишком ярко._

Он болезненно дышал, прищурив глаза и уставившись на фигуру, что залетела в комнату. Красную волну с квадратных плеч.

— Ты преследовал твоего Джокера до этого мира?

Брюс продолжал молчать. Ему нужно больше информации. Он должен знать ставки.

— Я больше не буду спрашивать.

Он не мог поделиться с Суперменом сведениями. Не до тех пор, пока он не узнает, что это важно. Не до тех пор, пока не узнает, что должно оставаться секретом.

Глаза другого человека покраснели, и Брюс почувствовал, как кожа на ладони нагревается, сморщивается и горит. Запах горящей плоти заполнил воздух. Он извивался и кричал. Но не сказал ни слова.

 — Ты защищаешь его, — зашипел Супермен. — Как ты обычно и делаешь. Почему?

Другая вспышка красного. Другой след въелся в его кожу. Он взбрыкнулся, зарычав, приклеившись взглядом к Супермену, и так ничего и не сказав.

— Его видели, — продолжил Супермен. Его голос дрожал от гнева. — Ты не можешь спрятать его, не можешь держать своего драгоценного маленького монстра в секрете. Весь Готемский преступный мир трубит об этом. Их герой вернулся! — третий удар от теплового зрения. Третья полоса заклеймила его руку.

— Он убил мою семью, и ты привел его сюда?! Вернул его назад?!

— Я преследовал его, — прошипел Брюс сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Вдруг Супермен оказался всего в нескольких дюймах от него, схватил за челюсть, переместив взгляд Брюса на себя. 

— Для чего?

— Вернуть его.

— Так он может убить Лоис из твоего мира?

— В Аркхем.

— Вращающиеся двери Аркхема, — зарычал Супермен. — Когда эта дыра могла удержать его?

Тишина.

— Ты такой же как он, — пробормотал Супермен. — Точно такой же, как Бэтмен из этого мира. Такой же виновный, — он зажал его волосы в кулак, откидывая его голову назад, отрывая взор от Супермена. — Есть ли разница между вами двумя? Никакого отличия между нашим вселенными. Просто это еще не произошло в твоем мире. Джокер пока что не убил Лоис, не уничтожил Метрополис, и я не прекратил преступления. Я не спас мир.

— Ты диктатор, — сказал Брюс сквозь сжатые зубы, смотря наверх, на кристаллы, что находились над ним. — Тиран. Ты правишь через страх. Ты уничтожил тех, кто был против тебя. Ты не спас мир, — резко втягивает в себя воздух, когда рука до боли сжала его волосы. — Ты украл его свободу.

Когда Супермен заговорил вновь, его голос был холоден, осторожен и больше походил на шепот. 

— Ты никогда не поймёшь, Брюс, никогда не увидишь всей картины. И я никогда не пойму тебя. Ты единственный, кто должен был сделать это. С тем, что случилось с твоими родителями. Я всегда думал, что ты будешь первым. Ты должен был быть величайшим союзником, самым верным другом, моим полководцем… Но вместо этого ты решил стать моим врагом. Ты предал меня, когда я больше всего в тебе нуждался.

— Это не…

— Нет, Брюс. Это был ты. Ты все ещё не сделал это, но сделаешь, — Брюс почувствовал теплое покалывание на шее, тепло созданное тепловым зрением, что замерзало под мощнейшим ледяным дыханием. — Нет никакой разницы между тобой и Бэтменом из этого мира, — продолжил Супермен. — Только время.

— Кларк… — вылетело из него слово. Ненадежное. Неправильное. _Ложь_. Но его страдающий разум устал. Ошибся в том, что этот знакомый голос принадлежит его другу. Потянулся к тому, кто, как он надеялся, должен был быть здесь. Кларк. Его Кларк. _Его друг_. Не чудовищный Супермен из этого мира.

Супермен отпустил его, и Брюс возвратил голову обратно в удобное положение, прежде чем его глаза вернулись к криптонцу, парящему перед ним.

— Да, Брюс? — спросил мужчина с бесстрастным лицом.

Он не ответил. У него не было ответа.

Лицо Супермена превратилось в жестокую маску. 

— Ты презираешь меня. Ты был на улицах местного Готэма. Ты видел новости, — его голос был по-опасному низок. — Я создал тот мир, за который ты постоянно борешься. Мир, в котором никто не потеряет семью из-за преступления… И до сих пор ты продолжаешь бороться со мной. Мой лучший друг. Мой худший враг, — его рука бережно и медленно скользнула вниз по лицу Брюса, обводя контуры его челюсти, форму синяков на ней и изгиб нижней губы. — Что я должен сказать, чтобы заставить тебя понять? Что я должен сказать, чтобы ты осознал своё предательство? Понять свою ошибку? Что я могу сказать, чтобы ты присоединился ко мне?

— Скажи, что это всё... — прохрипел Брюс. — Скажи, что ты вернёшь людям их права. Скажи, что мы свободны.

— Мы? Ты не хочешь быть одним из них, Брюс. Ты один из _нас_.

— Я один из них. Я не бог. У меня нет таких же сил как у тебя.

— Это ничего не значит, — произнёс Супермен мягко. — Это никогда не имело значения для нас с Лоис. Так что не должно что-то значить для нас.

Брюс напрягся, когда Супермен подлетел ближе, его пальцы пробежали вниз по его шее, чтобы аккуратно поддеть уголок его брони и его глаза внимательно следили за ним.

— Это должен был быть ты, — продолжил Супермен. — После Лоис. Это должен был быть ты.  

Пристальный взгляд, нежное касание, находится слишком близко.  

— Это всё ещё возможно, Брюс. Я отошлю Диану. Я верну тебе твоё место. Ты сможешь править на моей стороне.

— Тебе не нужен я, — зарычал Брюс. — Ты хочешь его. Твоего Бэтмена.

— Он тот, кто предал меня, — продолжил мужчина. — Ты, — рука скользнула по мышечным формам под его бронёй, — ты никогда не предавал меня, — он остановился, тщательно рассматривая потускневший взгляд Брюса, и улыбнулся. Его улыбка так похожа на улыбку Кларка… Так похожа, что ёкнуло сердце.

— Супермен…

— Ты никогда не предашь, — закончил пришелец. Он наклонился вперед.

Поцелуй. Безжалостные губы умышленно мягкие. Уговаривающие. Пальцы мягкие. Их прикосновения опытные, возбуждающие. Твердое тело против него. Камень. Стена. Медленное дыхание.

Брюс почувствовал, как язык Супермена проскользнул между его зубов и увлек его собственный язык в танец. Сильная ладонь опустилась на его бёдра, подтолкнув его вперёд, и сжал их пахи вместе. Их грудные клетки подошли друг к другу как два кусочка пазла.

Супермен застонал, обхватив руками Брюса, углубил поцелуй… и обнаружил, что Брюс не отвечает. Обнаружил неподвижность мужчины, которого он обнимал. Как зубы сжали его язык между собой.

Он отпрянул и ударил Брюса достаточно сильно, чтобы его лицо ударилось о стену.

— Шлюха, — зашипел Супермен. — Ты чёртова шлюха. Ты умолял об этом годами. Всех. Блядь.

— Я не делал это, Супермен.

— Теперь это Супермен, — сплюнул он. — Что случилось с Кларком?

— Он умер, — прорычал Брюс. — В тот же самый день, что и Лоис.

Супермен выдохнул настолько сильно, чтобы размазать Брюса по ледяной стене позади него. Боль охватила его спину, перед глазами вспыхнуло белым, словно окатило кипятком там, где его ноги были переломаны, и вызвал новую порцию крови и желчи из его горла.

— Не смей произносить её имя, шлюха!

Брюс сплюнул кровь и втянул потрясающий глоток воздуха. Почувствовал, как его взгляд начал размываться. Водоворот. Пятно с хвостом, достигающим тьмы. Подсознания.

— Нет, — рука снова схватила его волосы. Дёрнул его голову вверх. — Ты не должен уходить. Не сейчас.

Заехал кулаком по его животу. Достаточно сильно, чтобы вновь впечатать его в стену, чтобы вытолкнуть из него задушенный, болезненный вскрик, и чтобы вытолкнуть его разум из тела. Только на мгновение. Маленький перерыв в темноте. Затем ударил его холодным воздухом в лицо, и он вернулся обратно в своё тело. Вернулся к боли, к раскачивающимся кандалам, к красным глазам Супермена.

Два луча выстрелили из Криптонца и аккуратно срезали оковы, что держали его в воздухе. Брюс упал. Приземлился на больные ноги. Упал на четвереньки с ломаным вздохом.

— Посмотри на себя. На коленях, — супермен пнул его так, что он опрокинулся на спину. — Это то, что ты хочешь, не так ли, шлюха? — другой удар. Брюс почувствовал, как ломаются ребра. — Я слышу, как стучит твоё сердце. Это возбуждает тебя? — нога на его груди. Принуждает выровняться. Давит на недавно сломанное ребро. — Это то, в чем ты нуждался все эти годы? — Супермен опустился сверху него. Прижался к нему. Зашептал в ухо. — Ты можешь быть моим, Брюс. Мы можем выйти отсюда рука об руку, — он обхватил обе руки Брюса своей и погладил пальцами свободной руки лицо Брюса. — Мы всё ещё можем.

Это должно было быть просто. Путь к свободе от боли, путь от возвращающейся боли. Всё что он должен был сделать — повернуть голову и поцеловать эти быстрые пальцы. Посмотреть на человека, что раздавил его о ледяную землю, и улыбнуться. Назвать его Кларком. Это не должно было быть сложно… У него _его_ лицо. Он говорит _его_ голосом… Но он не… он не Кларк. Кларк никогда бы так не поступил.

Брюс заставил себя открыть глаза, открыть губы, заставил двигаться язык чтобы выдавить из своего горла слова. 

— Пошёл… к… чёрту.

Супермен поднял его вверх и швырнул обратно на землю. Ещё одно ребро. Ещё один задушенный вопль боли. И затем он вновь залез на него. Несокрушимые пальцы разорвали его броню, царапнули беззащитную кожу и отбросил куски смешанной ткани и грудную пластину, что загремела по ледяному полу.

Брюс напряг мышцы, надавил на мужчину, прижимающего его с невероятной силой к полу, и попытался сбросить его с себя. Он знает, что это бесполезно. Он знает, что он ничего не может сделать. Но он не будет лежать и принимать это. Не может. Он должен бороться. Даже если это бесполезно.

Губы Супермена скривились в отвратительной улыбке, когда он заметил движение, заметил твердую линию губ Брюса и изменения в обнаженных мышцах, упирающихся ему в грудь.

— Сопротивляешься мне, Брюс? — громко рассмеялся так, что это напоминало ржание. — Пошёл в жопу. Я всегда представлял себе, что с тобой это будет жёстко. Твоё сопротивление лишь делает всё это намного лучше.

Губы столкнулись вместе. Поцелуй столь отличался от предыдущего, что он с трудом мог поверить, что это исходило от одного и того же человека. Тяжелый. Беспощадный. Язык вторгся сквозь стиснутую челюсть. Безжалостные губы настойчиво подталкивали к движению. Зубы жадно сомкнулись так, что пошла кровь.

Супермен опустил его руки чтобы разорвать оставшуюся броню на талии. Освобождённый, Брюс неожиданно выгнулся и толкнул бедра Супермена, собираясь использовать больший вес инопланетянина против него же. Этот толчок шокировал Супермена достаточно чтобы дать ему передышку.

— Я не могу быть отброшенным, — напомнил он Брюсу, засмеявшись. — Я же могу летать, — он тяжело опустился обратно на Брюса. Так, что ударил по его поврежденным ногам. Брюс вскрикнул. — Но я считаю, что ты должен был попытаться.

Последняя часть его брони была небрежно отброшена. Спина прикоснулась к ледяному полу. Губы прижались к его губам.

Брюс почувствовал себя беспомощным, ощущая эти тяжелые, беспощадные руки, вцепившиеся в его бёдра и заставившие обхватить каменные бёдра. Он почувствовал сначала первый палец, затем второй. Он постарался выгнуться подальше от грубого вторжения. Выгнуться к Супермену. Затем резко оттолкнулся обратно.

— Какая шлюха, — пробормотал мужчина. — Тебе настолько сильно этого хочется.

Пальцы стали двигаться, испытывая его стенки. Костяшки снова надавили на сморщенное колечко его мышц, согнув пальцы внутри него, двигаясь одновременно с покачиванием бёдер Супермена. И Брюс почувствовал предательский отклик собственного тела.

Почувствовал, как его щёки покраснели, услышал рваный тяжелый вздох и увидел твердеющий член, словно поднимающийся навстречу другому мужчине. Супермен парил невысоко, так что он смог обхватить второй рукой ствол Брюса и начал дрочить его, наблюдая за его реакцией и усмехаясь над его возбуждённо приоткрытым ртом.

— Шлюха.

Брюс стиснул зубы, проглотил готовые вырваться из его горла звуки и свирепо посмотрел на мужчину, сидящего на его бёдрах.

— Ты такой же как он, — услышал собственный хрип Брюс.

— Супермен из твоего мира? Он делал это с тобой? — грубый смех. — Я волновался о том, что будет если он тоже пересечёт границу. Думаю, я просто могу отдать ему тебя голого и связанного.

— Нет, — сплюнул Брюс. — Ты не похож на _него_.

— Тогда на кого? — Супермен поднял голову.

— Джокер, — ответил он. — Ты просто вылитый Джокер.

Глаза потемнели, руки замерли, сжались мышцы. 

— Я не…

— Ты абсолютно такой же. Ты убиваешь без угрызения совести. Ты ранишь. Ты ненавидишь. Ты смеёшься, — он сплюнул кровь. — Я не боюсь тебя, Супермен. Ты просто очередной монстр.

Он ожидал удара. Подготовился к нему. Приветствовал его. Пусть вспышки боли обжигающие, тяжелые, неконтролируемые. Пусть его разум отступит от унижения быть прижатым к ледяному полу, быть обнажённым, задыхающимся и твердым под прикосновениями врага, быть изнасилованным человеком с лицом того, кому он доверяет больше всего.

Он не хочет быть свидетелем этого. Он не хочет, чтобы лицо Кларка ассоциировалось с этим. Он не хочет смотреть на своего друга и вспоминать это. Он уплывёт от этого. Пусть его тело сражается. Пусть его разум верит в чудо.

Но, как и раньше, у Супермена были другие планы.

— Нет, Брюс.

Ледяной воздух ударил его в лицо. Пальцы обхватили его горло. Локти нарочно уткнулись в сломанные рёбра.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты пропустил это.

Супермен вошел в него. Толкнулся головкой и вошел одним мучительным толчком. Брюс закричал. От ударил своего мучителя со всей силы, которую только он мог собрать. Почувствовал, как ломаются кости в его руке об богоподобную челюсть.

Супермен удивленно посмотрел на него. Вспышка поразительного голубого появилась в его глазах, когда он взглянул на кожу руки. Крякнул, когда посчитал количество сломанных костей.

Начал толчки.

Это больно. Больно намного сильнее, чем должно. Боль из-за его сломанным ребер, его израненного и разбитого тела. И силы, которую мужчина вкладывал в каждый толчок бёдер. Болело из-за поражения. Из-за потери контроля. И потому что какая-то часть его всё ещё чувствовала покалывающее удовольствие. От нужды. От желания. Он старался быть тихим. Оставаться застывшим. Холодным. Не реагирующим. _Трупом_. Позволить ему трахать труп. Труп, который всё ещё отталкивал его. По-прежнему борющийся с ним. О боже… Он не мог делать это одновременно.

Супермен качнулся вперёд и поцеловал его.

Губы, зубы, язык, дыхание… Он старался оставаться неподвижным как мог. Как тяжело. Челюсть сомкнулась. Губы сжались. Задержалось дыхание.

Пальцы вернулись на его член. Двигаются вверх и вниз одновременно с толчками Супермена. Дразнят. Сжались. Мягко заскользили по его головке. Он глубоко вздохнул, и Супермен протолкнул внутрь свой язык.

И… Боже…, но он не может… не может…

Брюс застонал. Единственный ужасный звук, затянувшийся от внезапной заботы Супермена, направленной на него. От талантливой руки на его члене, аккуратной опеки и прикосновения зубов внизу шеи.

Очередной толчок бёдрами и сжатие пальцев. Брюс дернулся и застонал. Супермен проследил за его реакцией. Сменил угол проникновения и стал быстрее толкаться в него.

И Брюс не мог проигнорировать… не мог притворяться… Он тяжело дышал. Задыхался. Вскрикивал от чистого нескрываемого удовольствия. Он боролся, рычал, но все равно задыхался, стонал и кончил. Кончил от него.

И он ненавидит это.

Супермен неожиданно остановился, вздрогнул и стал вбиваться в Брюса сильнее. Быстрее.

Они кончили одновременно. Хором застонали от удовольствия.

А затем они поцеловались. С открытыми ртами. Дико. Как враг с врагом. Сталкиваясь языками, обнимая, толкаясь, раня, трогательно.

— Ты, — прошептал Супермен между поцелуями, — хорош.

Глаза Брюса резко открылись. Он увидел себя, отражающегося от миллионов осколков зеркал. Запутавшегося, прижимающегося, двигающегося с человеком, что предал его. Кто только что изнасиловал его. Он замер.

— Нет, — зарычал Супермен, — не начинай снова бороться, — долгий ласковый поцелуй. Брюс остался неподвижным. Застыл. — Нет, пожалуйста. Всё было хорошо. Всё было замечательно. Я больше не буду принуждать тебя. Не буду. Я люблю тебя, Брюс. Люблю, — другой поцелуй. Отчаянный. Теплый. Открытый. — Хорошо Брюс, мне нужно это. Мне нужен ты. Я не могу делать это в одиночку. Я не могу… Я не вынесу этого. Диана —  не ты. Она не… — снова. — Давай же. Я знаю, что тебе это понравилось. Я знаю, что ты не имел в виду то, что говорил. Я тоже. Пожалуйста, — и снова. И это был последний раз. Брюс почувствовал, как эти губы изменились. Чувство теплоты ушло. Отчаяние вновь растворилось в ярости.

Он раскачивался, как маятник. Потерялся в волне своего безумия.

Супермен отошёл, глаза горят красным, челюсть стиснута. 

— Отлично, — его глаза вспыхнули. Брюс дернулся, закричал от боли, втянул воздух ртом. Воздух, что пах как горелая плоть. — Но ты никогда не забудешь, — он удалился одним размытым движением.

Брюс смотрел в потолок на собственное отражение. На красное грубое клеймо, такое же как на щите Супермена, что он запечатлел на его плоти. На его щеке. Низко настолько, что его угол будет видно даже когда он наденет маску. Отвратительная метка, символ его унижения, жестокий прощальный подарок, предназначенный, чтобы заклеймить его личность, искалечить его как Бэтмена и покончить с ним навсегда.

Супермен парил в воздухе, смотря на него с холодным презрением. Пара андроидов подлетели к нему и поклонились ему в элегантном поклоне.

— Вымойте его, позаботьтесь о его ранах и верните обратно в его броню. Мы казним его завтра.

— Да, хозяин, — произнесли они вместе.


	2. Chapter 2

Супермен стоял рядом со столом и смотрел невидящим взглядом на хаос из карт, отчётов и неподписанных документов. На показания голограмм, спутниковых фотографий и мелькающие заголовки новостей, кричащих одно и тоже невозможное послание. Он не видел ничего из этого.

_Он видел только Брюса._

_Отталкивающего, извивающегося, рычащего… задыхающегося, стонущего, сжимающегося… кончающего… Брюса._

Супермен зарычал и решительно уставился на план, что был перед ним. Попытался вникнуть в смысл, заложенный в тексте, написанном на простом листке, словно обычное письмо. Смотрел на сливающиеся и однообразные слова.

Думал только о мышцах того человека, как они двигались против него, вместе с ним… и снова против. Вспоминал о сжатых зубах Брюса и твердости его челюсти. Думал о том, как это всё изменилось с резким вздохом, как в тот момент Брюс забыл о сопротивлении и вместо этого ответил ему.

_Любил его._

Кулак Супермена сомкнулся на крае стола. Зажал обычный металл между ладонью и пальцами. Почувствовал, как он сгибается, прогибается и ломается в его руке.

_Хрупкий… такой хрупкий…_

— Супермен.

Супермен медленно обернулся.

Чудо-Женщина направилась к нему. Она сменила униформу на красное шелковое платье, которое опускалось ниже её бёдер и закруглялось в длинные изящные спирали вокруг груди. Её волосы свободно лежали, украшенные, как обычно, тиарой, а её лассо привычно обвилось вокруг её руки. Её глаза потемнели от гнева.

— Мы все ждём тебя.

_Два ребра, его нога в двух местах, ушиб тазовой кости, двенадцать костей в его руке…_

— Я приду, когда закончу, — пробормотал он.

_На заживление рёбер уйдёт четыре недели. На пальцы от четырёх до шести. Ногам же потребуется до двадцати четырёх недель._

— Это твой план, — огрызнулась она. — И ты же подрываешь его.

_Ожоги. Ряд следов на его руке и знак… на щеке…_

— Казнь сегодня, — продолжила Диана. — Ты должен переместить заключённого.

_Они останутся навсегда…_

— Супермен?

_Нет. Он получил то, что заслужил._

Брюс хотел его. _Жаждал этого_. Он получил то, что заслужил за то, что прикинулся другим; притворился, что он не знает, что это правда; притворился, что он не разделял этой жажды… этой нужды; притворился, что его это не волнует.

_Притворился, что не любит его._

Это был другой Бэтмен. Бэтмен из этого мира. Как-то он добрался до Брюса. Как-то он развратил его, отравил, повернул этого нового Брюса против него. Так же, как он медленно пытается повернуть весь мир против него. И сейчас он был где-то там, где-то в заполненной компьютерами пещере и смеялся над ним.

— Супермен!

Чудо-Женщина схватила его за плечи и повернула к себе лицом. 

— Ловушка уже была поставлена, — отрезала она. — Нам нужна приманка. Нам нужен двойник. Где он?

Лассо было обвёрнуто вокруг её ладони и, когда она обхватила его за плечи, оно коснулось его. Вспыхнуло так же ярко, как и кристаллическая поверхность стен пещеры.

— Бэтмен… — пробормотал Супермен, — он как-то сделал это и… я… выжег… я не имею в виду… нет… Он заслужил это… Он точно такой же… такой же, как и другой.

— Что?

— Брюс. Двойник. Я поджёг его.

— И?

— Его щёку.

Она внимательно посмотрела на него. Её глаза сузились, губы сомкнулись и дыхание демонстративно замедлилось. 

— Ты волнуешься о том, что пресса начнёт задавать вопросы, — заключила она. — Я скажу оператору, чтобы он снимал его только с неповреждённой стороны, — она тряхнула головой. — Он что-нибудь рассказал?

Мужчина уставился на неё. 

— Что?

Её глаза снова сузились. 

— На допросе. Он что-нибудь рассказал?

— Я… — лассо до сих пор прикасалось к нему. Эффект был приглушен костюмом и потому что лассо не свернулось вокруг него. Но оно всё равно прикасалось к нему. Она знала? Было ли это уловкой? Она сжимала его, чтобы получить информацию?

Гнев вырвался из него. Густой, липкий, уродливый. Он оттолкнул ее. Достаточно сильно, чтобы она споткнулась. Быстро, чтобы ее каблуки запутались в подоле её платья.

Она упала и шокировано уставилась на него.

— Не трогай меня, — прорычал он. Посмотрел на её открытую кожу, на оголённый живот, на выпуклости её едва скрытой груди. То, что совсем недавно казалось заманчивым, совершенно не привлекало его. Обезобразилось. — И найди что-нибудь из одежды, — добавил он.

Её глаза расширились, губы приоткрылись, и лассо хлопнуло по ее ладони. Она отлетела на землю в вихре юбки, кожи и волос.

— После всего, что я для тебя сделала, ты так отплатил мне? Я заботилась о Лоис для тебя, Супермен! Я заботилась о ней и поддерживала её, пока ты спасал мир! Я похоронила её! — её лассо вылетело вперёд и туго обернулось вокруг его шеи. Сжимающиеся витки неожиданно вспыхнули золотом. — И так ты отплатил мне?

— Убирайся!

— Почему? Так ты можешь игнорировать меня, врать мне и отодвинуть подальше? Я люблю тебя, Супермен. Почему ты не можешь этого увидеть?

Он свирепо посмотрел на неё. Почувствовал вспышки тепла, пока радужки его глаз краснели.

— Здорово, — зашипела она, — сожги меня. Убей меня. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты управлять этим миром без меня. Сможешь ли управлять лигой без меня! — Она обернула лассо вокруг бёдер, сжимая его. — Они говорят о тебе, Супермен. Шепчутся там, где даже ты не сможешь их услышать. Они думают, что ты сходишь с ума. Становишься сумасшедшим!

— Это Бэтмен, — произнес Супермен. — Только он один. Только он закладывает эти идеи в их разум. Оборачивает всех против меня.

— Бэтмен? — прошипела она. — Ты хочешь остановить Бэтмена, но даже не хочешь отпустить своего маленького Бэт-двойника в Готэм, чтобы установить ловушку. Эта ловушка, которая может, если, конечно, сработает, восстановить веру в тебя. Эта ловушка сможет остановить бесполезную войну. Так почему?

— Я обжог его

— Я уже сказала тебе, что это не имеет никакого значения!

— Я сломал его.

Она остановилась. Подлетела к нему спереди, удерживая его концом лассо и яростно сверкая глазами из-под копны волос. 

— Он уже был ранен.

— Я сломал несколько ребер, — признался Супермен. — Его руку. Я думаю, что сделал хуже его ногам. Они уже были переломаны, но сейчас они могут быть раздроблены.

— Но он жив? — нажала она. — В сознании? Дышит?

— Да.

— Тогда в чём проблема?

— Я не хочу убивать его, — проговорил он. Правда. Правда, что он скрывал от самого себя. Правда, что грубо и болезненно была выставлена наружу.

Её глаза вспыхнули. 

— Что?

— Я хочу… это не его вина. Он не знает этот мир. Наш мир. Всё, что он знает - это ложь, что Бэтмен успел скормить ему.

Лицо Дианы стало скептическим. 

— Это один и тот же человек. Он предаст тебя точно так же, как и другой. Ранит тебя, — она придвинулась ближе. — Я собрала осколки в последний раз, Супермен.

— Нет, нет, — затряс он головой. Схватился за золотую петлю вокруг шеи, отчаянно пытаясь остановить поток правды, что исходил из его рта. Отлетел от неё, когда она приблизилась. — Ты не понимаешь. Он откликнулся. Всего на мгновение. Я просто должен показать ему. Заставить его увидеть… — его пальцы смогли пролезть под лассо, и он снял его через голову. Диана подтянула его, и оно обернулось вокруг его запястья. Критически взглянула на него, анализируя.

— Продолжай.

— Думаю, каково будет, если у нас снова появится Бэтмен, — задумался Супермен. — Он может справиться со всем, что лежит сейчас на тебе. Тебе больше не нужно будет приглядывать за Лигой. Тебе больше не нужно будет командовать армией.

Отвратительная, ужасная пауза.

— Ты хочешь сделать его вторым после себя, — поняла она. Голос жесткий. Контролируемый. — После всего, что произошло?

Мужчина снял лассо с запястья и отбросил его в её сторону. Оно повисло, тихо и неподвижно. Оно выполнило свои мучительные обязанности.

— Нет, — солгал он. — Я не стану.

— Ты сделаешь! — закричала она. — После всего, что он натворил! После всего, что я сделала для тебя! Ты бросаешь меня! Ради него? Почему?

Криптонец уставился на неё.

Она зависла перед ним. Платье тяжело и влажно повисло на подоле. Её взгляд холодный. Тёмный. Пронзительный.

— Ты трахнул его, да?

Его глаза вспыхнули. 

— Нет.

Она двинула запястьем, и лассо взметнулось.

Супермен тяжело выдохнул.

Чудо-Женщина выпустила пронзительный крик, когда её отбросило. Тело столкнулось с кристаллической стеной, волосы и юбка запутались, и лассо осталось лежать на земле.

Через мгновение он уже был возле неё, прижимая её к стене.

— Ты думаешь, что я лгу? Как ты можешь использовать эту вещь на мне? Против меня? — его гнев нарастал. Он отвратительным оттенком окрасил его слова. — Ты предаешь меня?

— Если я посмотрю на него, — прошипела она, — эти сломанные кости… эти ожоги… как они будут выглядеть? Как следы мучений? Любовные метки? — взгляд потемнел. — Оба варианта?

Он посмотрел на неё. 

— Ты никогда не поймёшь.

— Нет, — сказала она. Голос дрожал. Сломался. — Не пойму. Почему, Супермен? — она зло вздохнула. — Я люблю тебя. Больше всего на свете. Я… Я знаю, что ты никогда не полюбишь меня так же, как Лоис. Но это было нормально. Это было нормально, п-потому что я знала… я думала… — слёзы потекли по её щекам. Большие. Уродливые. Убогие. — Почему? Почему он? Почему, чёрт возьми, ты, блядь, трахнул его?!

Вопрос повис в воздухе. Неизбежный и безответный.

Подавив крик, девушка обхватила Супермена руками и спрятала лицо у него на плече. Мужчина медленно переместился, больше не прижимая её к стене и не отталкивая.

Они парили, стараясь удержать друг друга в объятьях, тело к телу, переплетаясь конечностями и не встречаясь глазами.

Время утекало сквозь пальцы холодными тяжелыми секундами.

— Не делай этого, — сказала она спустя какое-то время. — Не надо.

Мужчина вздохнул.

— Я знаю его, Супермен, — продолжила она. — И ты тоже его знаешь, — Амазонка подняла голову с его плеча и посмотрела ему в глаза. — Не делай этого, — прошептала она слабым, отчаянным голосом. — Он никогда по собственной воле не присоединится к тебе. Он всегда будет твоим пленником. Ты же знаешь это. Ты знаешь, что он никогда не сдастся, — девушка выдержала небольшую паузу. — Мы используем его для поимки настоящего Бэтмена, так, как ты и планировал. Мы закончим эту войну.

Супермен ничего не ответил.

— Когда Бэтмен будет уничтожен - мы победим, — прошептала она. — Наконец-то мы построим наш великолепный мир, — Диана прикоснулась к его лицу с мягкой заботливой улыбкой. — Мы так близки. Не делай это Супермен. Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда мы настолько близки, — договорив, она наклонилась вперед.

Он принял поцелуй, теплое и влажное прикосновение её губ и её груди к нему. Принял прикосновение языка, легкое покусывание его губ и робкие изучающие прикосновения её рук.

_Это ничего не значило… Она ничего не значила… не так, как Брюс. Брюс был обжигающим, тяжелым, опьяняющим, тёмным, дерзким, опасным._

И он хотел… нуждался в этом. Прикоснуться к _этому_ , погрузиться в _это_ , утонуть в _этом_. Он всегда знал, что этот мужчина завораживающий. Он видел это в покрасневших, безрассудных лицах женщин, за которыми Бэтмен ухаживал как плейбой миллионер. Слышал это в трепете девичьих сердец, когда он ловил их губы в тяжелом голодном поцелуе. Он знал это, когда впервые скользнул пальцами вниз по щеке Брюса и почувствовал, как его собственная кожа оживает под этим прикосновением. Но эта… Чудо-Женщина… Она ничто. Ничто рядом с ним.

_Но Брюс отвернулся от него. Отказал ему._

Супермен подавил гнев, поднявшийся от этой мысли. Он не будет. Не может. Больше никогда. Он подчинится. Ему придётся осознать свою ошибку. Он полюбит его.

Диана отпрянула от него. Её глаза расширились, покраснели и скрылись за копной черных волос.

— Пожалуйста, не…

— Мне нужно немного полетать.

Она не ответила.

Мужчина мягко отодвинулся от неё, избежал её полного боли взгляда и улетел.

Небо вокруг крепости было похоже на картину: голубое с неуклюжими толстыми облаками, белым вдалеке окрасило горизонт и с единственным кругом — солнцем, находящемся прямо над головой.

Рядом кружили и разговаривали на непонятном ему языке два Жёлтых Фонаря. Они остановились, заметив его появление. Он решительно посмотрел вперёд и пронёсся мимо них прежде, чем они успели бы окликнуть его.

Он едва мог думать и дышать.

_Как она могла? Как она могла предать его? Как она могла забраться ему под кожу, вырвать из него правду и выложить её перед ним в жестокой и кровавой наготе?_

Криптонец облетал земной шар по привычному маршруту, слушая успокаивающий гул голосов людей под ним и убедился, что Сторожевая башня всё ещё смотрит на Землю, словно там ещё была какая-то опасность.

Но её нет. Он спас их, остановил преступления, уничтожил суперзлодеев. Убрал всё зло и оставил внизу первозданную голубую и зеленную планету. Идеальный мир.

Супермен закрыл глаза и позволил себе дрейфовать, дал земной гравитации аккуратно нести его вокруг планеты и размыться доносящимся снизу далеким голосам в один непрерывный шум. Как волны на пляже, нарастающие и падающие.

_Брюс отвергнул его. Отвернулся от него. Отказал ему._

Он заскрипел зубами и повернул голову к солнцу, позволяя прикосновению его лучей передать уютное покалывание силы сквозь его кожу.

— Это ничего не значит, — рассуждал криптонец. Он хотел Брюса. Желал прикоснуться к нему, владеть им и познавать его со свободой любовника. И Брюс тоже этого хотел. Вопреки самому себе, он желал этого так же сильно, как и Супермен.

Боже, он надеялся, что Брюс не будет бороться с ним, признает всё, обнимет его и будет любить его так, как должен. Он хотел что-либо делать с Джокером, с другим Бэтменом и со всем этим бардаком. Ему хотелось, чтобы это всё было просто и честно, как и должно быть.

Почему он сопротивляется? Это Бэтмен. Это всё Бэтмен. Он, должно быть, завербовал Брюса, спланировал это. Его подставили. Здесь явно задействован план побольше. План Бэтмена. План, чтобы уничтожить его. Погубить его. Чтобы погубить его, заставляя обманом убить Брюса.

_Да… Да, это имеет смысл._

Джокер вернулся и работает с Бэтменом. Он знает это, слышал из слухов, доносящихся из подполья Готэма. И это Джокер убил Лоис, разрушил его семью, обманув его и использовав. И он собирается сделать это снова.

Брюс сказал, что он преследовал Джокера. Снова, он знает это. У полиции есть видеозаписи, на которых Джокер и Бэтмен дерутся. Нет, это был не Бэтмен, а Брюс. Джокер и Бэтмен подставили его. Подставили, чтобы он попал в плен и был убит.

Бэтмен не придёт. Он не спасёт Брюса, позволит произойти казни. И тогда Супермен снова убьёт человека, которого любит. Это его план, его предательство.

— Супермен! — голос полностью затерялся в бубнеже мира. — Супермен! — мужчина повернулся, посмотрев вниз на планету, стараясь найти среди миллионов людей, разбросанных по поверхности Земли того, кто его звал.

Орлица летела окровавленная и потрепанная. 

— Супермен!

Криптонец быстро спустился к ней.

— Супермен, — вздохнула она, когда он появился. — Аквамен атаковал остров.

— Что?

— Ты не услышал это? — задохнулась она. — Аквамен, его двойник, атаковал остров, на котором мы собрались провести казнь, — Орлица нервно добавила — Двойник Бэтмена же там? Ты уже перенёс его туда?

Он услышал это. Услышал стрельбу, крики, рёв глубоководных монстров, вытаскивающих свои тела из воды.

— Нет, — тряхнул он головой. — Это просто уловка. Они не собираются спасать его.

Её глаза расширились. 

— Что? Откуда ты знаешь?

Обжигающий и подавляющий гнев вспыхнул у него внутри. 

— Это же очевидно! — мужчина закричал. — Почему они позволили нам поймать его? Это просто часть его плана. Всё это просто часть его плана.

— Но… они уже атаковали… Мы можем… Бэтмен, безусловно, как-то участвует в этом. Если мы найдём его…

— Нет. Он не пришёл. Я же только что сказал тебе. Я понял это, разгадал его план.

— Нам известно, что у них есть Чудо-Женщина и Зеленый Фонарь. Нам нужно подкрепление.

— Нет! — его голос был настолько силен, что оттолкнул её назад с удивлённым вскриком. — Я же сказал тебе, что это ловушка. Они не придут!

— Пожалуйста, Супермен, — заплакала она, её крылья яростно забились, чтобы стабилизировать её. — Без двойника Бэтмена они скоро взломают наши системы и, обнаружив, что его нет, уйдут. Мы потеряем наш шанс поймать Бэтмена, закончить всё это.

Он зарычал на неё и полетел прочь.

— Им не понадобится много времени, — сказала она ему вслед. — Я… Я думаю, у них есть Киборг.

Глупая. Как она может быть настолько глупой? Неужели она не поняла? Это всё фасад, ложь. Теперь это очевидно. Как он не мог разгадать это раньше? У Бэтмена всегда были странные отношения с Джокером. И сейчас они объединились против него. Они должны.

Но он не попадётся на это. Даже если Орлица и Чудо-Женщина попались. Даже если на это повелась вся Лига. Не в этот раз. Он не может позволить его врагам обманом заставить его уничтожить то, что было его. Не снова. Никогда.

_Он должен убить Брюса._

_Убить Брюса, и они будут думать, что всё кончено._

_Убить Брюса, и они перестанут искать._

_Убить Брюса, чтобы навсегда он стал его._

_Ему нужно подделать казнь._

Он повернулся к Земле, к её белой короне и спустился в крепость. Свет спокойно и холодно замерцал, засверкал на его гербе и украсил мерцающими воспоминаниями Криптона. Флэш и Шазам уже были здесь.

— Ты, — рявкнул он на эту парочку. Они подпрыгнули и повернулись к нему. — Мне нужно подделать казнь. Найдите камеру и кого-то похожего на Брюса Уэйна.

Они уставились на него, словно у него выросли крылья. — Но…

— Сейчас же!

Он повернулся и улетел глубже в крепость, не посмотрев, следуют ли они за ним. Пролетел ряд открывающихся и закрывающихся дверей, пока не достиг места, где удерживали Брюса.

Дверь сдвинулась, распознав его. И там был Брюс, закованный в кандалы, подвешенный, ожидающий смерти.

Мужчина поднял голову.

Ряд струпьев от прикусывания губ обрамляли его губы, прошелся по челюсти и сполз вниз по его шее. Штрихи синяков начинались на его горле, безжалостно прошлись по его подбородку и закончились чёткими отпечатками пальцев на его щеке. Белая повязка прикрыла низ его правой щёки, закрыла его знак.

Вопреки саму себе, Супермен почувствовал обжигающий прилив желания, когда увидел связанные мышцы, квадратную челюсть и черты фигуры скованного человека. Медленно задрожал, когда услышал, что сердце Брюса забилось быстрее.

— Брюс…

Его взгляд был холоден, пронзителен и беспощаден. Его рот был неподвижен и безмолвен.

— Я понял это, — начал криптонец. — Джокер и Бэтмен работают вместе. Против меня. И против тебя.

Человек остался неподвижным, не моргал и обвиняюще смотрел.

— Я не знаю, что он сказал тебе обо мне, Брюс, но это не правда. Я пролечу с тобой, покажу тебе. Покажу тебе, как здесь всё мирно, насколько лучше мы всё сделали. Ты поймёшь, когда я покажу тебе.

Бэтмен висел безмолвно и неподвижно, уставившись на него.

— Я не собираюсь ранить тебя. Это то, что он хочет. Неужели ты не видишь этого? — улыбнулся криптонец, приблизившись ближе. Ближе к этому пристальному взгляду, к этой ненависти. — Это неправильно. Ты совсем не похож на него. Ты тот Бэтмен, с которым я навсегда должен разделить мир.

Он был нечитаем.

— Мне так жаль, Брюс, — прошептал Супермен. — Ты знаешь, кто я. Но я не знаю. Я ещё этого не понял, — он потряс головой и потянулся к нему чтобы прикоснуться.

Брюс мотнул головой назад, отстранился от него, отказал ему.

— Сейчас всё будет лучше. Я обещаю. Ты поймёшь. Когда я покажу. Когда объясню, — он потянулся снова.

— Не трогай меня.

Приказ был грубым, резким, угрожающим. Опасным. Супермен почувствовал, как возвращается гнев, как теплеет радужка его глаз, как напряглись мышцы. Как он может быть настолько холодным? Как может быть таким пренебрежительным? После того, как они переспали? Даже после того, как он попытался всё объяснить?

— Я спасаю тебя, — прорычал он. — Так же, как спасаю этот мир. И также как этот мир тебе может это всё не нравиться, но… в итоге ты поблагодаришь меня.

Он вырвал Брюса из его оков и вытащил на середину комнаты, грубо опустил на колени. Мужчина захрипел от боли, когда весь его вес опустился на ноги.

— Сними свою броню.

Бэтмен резко посмотрел на него.

— Я не собираюсь прикасаться к тебе, — услышал Супермен собственное объяснение. — Мне нужно это.

Брюс остался непоколебимым.

— Я сорву её с тебя.

— Я знаю.

Супермен сжал руки в кулаки. 

— Не притворяйся, что не понимаешь, Брюс. Я… Я не хотел тебя ранить. Ты знаешь это.

Взгляд, которым Брюс посмотрел на него, был холодным. Был настолько холодным, что обжигал.

Супермен схватил его за воротник и с рычанием потянул его вверх. 

— Ты знаешь это. Не притворяйся, что не понимаешь!

— Я сказал нет, — медленно произнёс Брюс. — И ты причинил мне боль.

— Это не так.

Он оскалился. 

— Ты изнасиловал меня.

— Ты хотел этого, — сплюнул Супермен. — Ты до сих пор хочешь этого. Поэтому ты отталкиваешь меня. Дразнишь. Ты знаешь, что я прав. Прав во всём.

— Ты сумасшедший, — произнёс Бэтмен с ненавистью.

Супермен оттолкнул мужчину, сжал его волосы в кулаке и откинул его голову назад с выступающими синяками и покусанным горлом, покрытыми рубцами губами, и отпавшей повязкой. Его знак уставился на него. Ужасный, сморщенный шрам отпечатался на идеальных чертах его щеки.

_Но Брюс заслужил это. Он заслужил носить его. Он врал, притворялся и ненавидел._

Супермен скользнул пальцем по ране. Брюс вздрогнул. 

— Почему ты предпочитаешь, когда тебя ранят? Почему ты просто не можешь сказать правду? Почему ты не можешь просто… — он наклонился вперед и поцеловал человека в губы.

Бэтмен сопротивлялся, насмехался. Сжал челюсть и напряг мышцы. Но это не важно. Он перестанет. Он поцелует его в ответ. Просто нужно время. Он забудет ту ложь, что сказал ему другой Бэтмен. Он ответит ему…

Он наклонил голову и углубил поцелуй, насильно разъединил челюсти и позволил своему языку плавно танцевать вдоль зубов мужчины, наполниться вкусом этого человека, обнять его. Угрожая утопить его…

— Супермен?

Он резко оттолкнулся и повернулся на звук.

Флэш стоял в дверном проёме с камерой в руке, уставившись на них. Он нервно заговорил. 

— Я… эм… Я купил её. Диана просила передать тебе, что битва идет плохо. Они нуждаются в твоей помощи. Она считает… она думает, что Бэтмен уже успел прийти и исчезнуть.

Он проглотил гневную отповедь. Флэш не понимает. Никто из них не понимает. 

— Я попросил похожего.

— Я… ну… мы были озадачены таким приказом, Супермен.

Глаза криптонца покраснели. Он произнёс ровным, жестким голосом. — Что в этом задании вас смущает, Флэш?

— Почему… почему тебе нужен похожий человек? Я думал, что мы собираемся казнить этого Бэтмена. Он больше похож на Брюса Уэйна…

— Мне нужны доказательства, — ответил Супермен. — Доказательства, что казнь прошла так, как и планировалось.

Флэш непонимающе уставился на него.

Супермен вздохнул. 

— У нас есть большие планы на него, — он повернул голову к Брюсу. — Нам всё еще нужно тело как доказательство. Оно не должно полностью точно таким же. Просто схожий рост, вес, цвет… мы используем мягкий фокус и съемку издалека.

— Но… — глаза спидстера невероятно быстро бегали между Брюсом и Суперменом. 

— Невиновного человека?

Супермен посмотрел на него. 

— Если ты найдёшь кого-нибудь подходящего среди преступников, то кто-нибудь начнёт задавать вопросы, — он говорил медленно, чётко, осторожно. Так, как учитель разговаривает с очень глупым ребенком. — Никто не заподозрит, если фермер или какой-нибудь работник пропадёт. Мы найдём оправдание, какой-нибудь несчастный случай.

— Я… Я не знаю где…

— Ты самый быстрый человек на планете. Тебе не нужно выслушивать мои инструкции.

Шазам появился за Флэшем, сморщив лоб и теребя руками полы своей мантии. Мальчик посмотрел на них своими взрослыми глазами. Мальчик с Мудростью Соломона.

— Супермен, это неправильно. Мы не можем просто убить невинного человека.

Супермен уставился на него холодным, решительным взглядом. 

— Почему нет? Подумай, сколько невинных жизней мы уже спасли.

Мальчик вышел вперёд. 

— Это не даёт тебе пра!..

Супермен убил его.

Он посмотрел на сморщенный лоб мальчика и отправил два луча теплового зрения аккуратно сквозь его череп. Флэш застыл с открытым ртом. Брюс ринулся вперёд с гневным криком. Шазам на мгновение застыл. Две полоски крови спускались вниз по его лбу, заливая его глаза и капая на его униформу. Красное на красном.

И затем он тихо упал. Просто завалился на спину.

Супермен взглянул на него на мгновение. Это было странно. Он думал, что тот обратится обратно в ребенка.

— Найди похожего, Флэш, — произнёс он осторожно, тихо, с силой. — Сейчас же.

Человек исчез.

Супермен повернулся к Брюсу, к этим глазам, к этому пристальному взгляду.

Он вздохнул и потёр висок. 

— Не смотри так на меня, Брюс. Ты не понимаешь.

— Я не понимаю что? — зарычал Брюс. — Объясни мне это сейчас. Во что я так ужасно впутался?

— Так будет лучше. Не волн…

— Ты не заслу…

Супермен ударил и отбросил его. 

— Заткнись! Заткнись или я добавлю еще одну на другую щёку!

Брюс медленно повернулся к нему и холодно взглянул на него.

— Ты… — вздохнул Супермен. — Я хочу тебя, Брюс. Я хочу, чтобы ты был на моей стороне. Ты так всё усложняешь… усложняешь для нас обоих, — он опустился вниз. Встал на колени перед человеком. — Но я не… Я не могу просто сдаться… Я люблю тебя. В этом я не сдамся, — продолжил он с небольшой мягкой улыбкой. — Ты может быть не видишь это пока что, но я помогу тебе. Я покажу тебе, и ты увидишь… — он взял неповреждённую руку Брюса в свою, удержал её, когда Брюс попытался вырваться. — Ты тоже меня полюбишь.

Ответ Брюса был незамедлительным. 

— Я никогда не полюблю тебя.


	3. Chapter 3

Бэтмен смотрел видеоматериал на автоматическом повторе. Смотрел, как Супермен вытащил двойника Бэтмена на трибуну, повалил на колени и вскрыл его череп двумя выстрелами теплового зрения. Ничтожный, жестокий конец.

_В этом не было никакого смысла._

Не было никакой выгоды в убийстве двойника Бэтмена. Никакой. Просто не было никакой пользы оставлять его ловушку без приманки. Он позволил им атаковать, проникнуть и сбежать из пустой тюрьмы. Почему? В этом не было ничего, что могло бы помочь той стороне выиграть. Они ничего не получили от убийства Бэтмена из другого мира. Но он всё равно это сделал.

Это было проявлением безумия? Неужели Супермен потерял себя в мести, окончательно забыл о своём благом предлоге, чтобы быть диктатором и убивать уже не ради лучшего мира, а ради себя? Бэтмен обхватил себя за плечи. От этих мыслей его бросало его в озноб, они пугали его. Если Супермен пересёк эту черту, то больше никто не в безопасности.

Зелёная Стрела застыл в углу пещеры и с посеревшим лицом уставился на экран. 

— Я… Я не могу поверить в то, что он мёртв.

Бэтмен никак не отреагировал на его слова, следя за мужчиной через отражение на мониторе.

— Он был прямо как ты, — продолжил Стрела. — Я понимаю, что это очевидно. Но…

Он нервно вертел в руках стрелу, играл с заточенным наконечником и бездумно ковырял небольшие изъяны, что находили его пальцы на стреле.

— Он… был моим другом. Не таким, с которым ты можешь выпить или поговорить, но… — мужчина остановился, сглотнув. — Ты знаешь…

Бэтмен ждал.

— Но он был Бэтменом, ты знаешь? Бэтмен. Я никогда не думал, что он на самом деле может умереть. Бэтмен не умрёт. Даже когда его поймали, я был уверен, что мы вернём его обратно. Что этот план полностью сработает. И когда его там не оказалось, я подумал, что, возможно, он как-то выбрался сам. Я был уверен, что когда мы вернёмся в пещеру, то он будет нас там ждать, освободившись с помощью какого-то несокрушимого оружия из его пояса и безупречного плана из его разума, — небольшая горькая улыбка. — Я никогда не думал… что Бэтмен может умереть.

Тяжелая пауза. Бэтмен застыл, неподвижный и нечитаемый. Стрела отвлёкся и обдумал свои слова. Медленно обдумал его горе.

— И я никогда не думал, что Супс может сделать это. Он выглядит так же, как наш Супермен, говорит так же, как он. Я не думал, что он…

Видео включилось снова. Красная вспышка, падающее тело. Кровь, стекающая на броню.

— Мы должны были вытащить его, — произнёс Стрела. — Мы просто не… не можем позволить ему делать это, — голос сорвался, потяжелел. — Мы просто не можем позволить ему уйти после этого.

Признание прозвучало громко в замкнутой пещере. Правда в своей очевидной ясности. Ранее Зелёная Стрела помог этому миру из чувства долга и справедливости. Он герой, это его работа. Сейчас всё изменилось. Здесь больше не было справедливости, только месть. В конце концов справедливость всегда умирает под тяжестью мести. Мораль всегда увядает в присутствии боли. В конце (посмотрел он на изображение Супермена) никто не остаётся хорошим человеком.

Бэтмен вздохнул, нажал на паузу и стянул маску с лица. 

— Я знаю.

— Ты... — заколебался Стрела. — Ранее ты говорил о криптонитовом оружии.

— Да, говорил, — произнёс брюнет с резким кивком.

— Это?

— Нет, — потёр Бэтмен рукой в перчатке по лицу. — Это не убьёт его. Но это рискованно. У нас есть только один выстрел. Мне не хватает для перезарядки. И когда мы используем этот выстрел, мы должны действовать быстро, чтобы сдержать его. Это сложно, даже если проигнорировать других членов Лиги. Даже ослабленный и без большей части своей силы он по-прежнему могущественный.

Двери распахнулись и громко стукнулись о стены пещеры. 

— Так ты говоришь мне, что это бесполезно! — вошёл Аквамен из другого мира. Его чешуйчатая броня яростно сверкнула в электронном свете. Его кулак сжался вокруг трезубца. — Этот монстр убил нашего Бэтмена за **твои** преступления, а ты даже не можешь оторвать свою задницу, чтобы что-то с этим сделать!

Бэтмен свирепо взглянул на него. 

— Ты подслушивал.

— Супермен не единственный, у кого есть суперслух, — огрызнулся Аквамен.

Брюнет нахмурился, повернулся обратно к компьютеру и уставился на стоп-кадр на экране перед ним. На кадре Супермен пихал Бэтмена из другого мира на колени. Снимок был расфокусирован, мягок, но яркий знак летучей мыши на броне груди был слишком знаком.

— Стрела прав, — произнёс блондин. — Это может и не наш мир, и не наши проблемы, но Брюс был одним из нас, что делает всё это личным. Он должен быть остановлен.

Бэтмен нажал на воспроизведение. Два выстрела теплового зрения. Красное на чёрном.

— Мы сыграли в эту игру в прошлый раз, и Брюс заплатил за это, — продолжил Аквамен. — Я не хочу, чтобы это снова произошло. В этот раз мы устанавливаем правила: это будет происходить на нашей территории. Наш план, наша ловушка.

Зелёная Стрела активно закивал.

_Видео переключилось на повтор._

— Мы выманим его из крепости, используем это оружие против него и будем работать сообща, чтобы повергнуть его. Если это будет слишком сложно, то мы должны будем убить его, пока он будет ослаблен, — с холодным взглядом произнёс он.

_Красные глаза. Красная кровь._

— Он знает, что у нас есть криптонит, — напомнил ему Бэтмен. — Он не придёт один, и не придёт неподготовленным.

— Мы побеждали его союзников раньше, — мрачно сказал Аквамен. — Мы можем сделать это снова.

_Повтор._

— Возможно.

Тело упало вперед, приземлившись кучей у ног Супермена. Лицо растерзано ужасным взрывом.

Видео началось снова. Началось близко от профиля Брюса. Бесспорно. Перешло к казни. Супермен вытащил двойника Бэтмена на трибуну, повалил на колени и убил его. Тело упало вперед…

— Мы можем выпустить Джокера на сцену, — предложил Стрела. – С их прошлым это очень быстро вытащит его. И, возможно, он не станет нас подозревать. Мы должны использовать Джокера в качестве приманки.

— Нет, — прорычал Бэтмен.

— Это может сработать, — возразил Аквамен.

— Вы не знаете этого человека так, как я, — произнёс брюнет. — Вы не знаете, на что он способен.

— Нет, — прошипел Аквамен. — Не знаю. Но я узнал, на что _он_ всё-таки способен, — ткнул зубцом трезубца по экрану на изображение Супермена, — И что его нужно остановить. 

_Кровь на символе летучей мыши._

— Ты прав, — произнёс Бэтмен. — И мы это сделаем. 

Аквамен сузил глаза, сжал кулак вокруг трезубца и напряг мышцы. 

— Ты говоришь это, но ничего не делаешь, — произнёс он. — Мы ничего не сможем сделать, просто рассиживая здесь! Если бы это был ты, он не позволил бы остаться этому безнаказанным. 

— Я и не позволю, — зарычал Бэтмен. — Ты знаешь это. 

Аквамен заскрипел зубами. 

— Знаю?

— В любом случае, использовать Джокера - это глупая идея. — пробормотал Зеленая Стрела. — Это видео обнародовано повсюду. Весь мир знает, что Супермен убил Бэтмена. Он, наверно, скорее пожмёт этому парню руку, чем поможет нам. 

Бэтмен не стал поправлять предположение. Он смотрел на собственное лицо, пойманное в застывшем профиле. Смотрел, как вспыхнули глаза старого друга, как его двойник умирает.

_В этом не было никакого смысла._

Супермен убивал. Он убил Джокера из этого мира и многих других. Но на это всегда была причина, цель. Его цель. Это… это же убийство было бессмысленно. Этому не было места в его цели. Здесь должно быть что-то ещё. Что-то, что он упускает. Всё его чувства твердили об этом. Но он видел только убийство. Никакого скрытого послания. Ни приманки, ни ловушки, ни цели.

— Может, ты уже выключишь это? — произнёс Аквамен. — Я уже насмотрелся на это. 

— Я нет, — возразил Бэтмен.

— Почему? Что ещё здесь можно увидеть?

— Что-то ещё, — ответил Бэтмен. Здесь должно быть что-то еще. Что-то, что он упускал. Здесь... Здесь должно что-то…

Аквамен схватил его за край плаща, насильно оттолкнул от монитора и шарахнул его о стену пещеры. 

— На этом экране мой друг! Тебя это может не заботить! Но меня заботит! — он сузил глаза. — Ты можешь носить его лицо, его символ, но ты никогда не знал его. Ты не смотришь, как твоего друга убивают снова и снова. А мы да! 

— Артур! — Стрела вцепился в руку атланта. — Сейчас не время.

— Да, и он не Бэтмен. — огрызнулся Аквамен, сбросил его руку. — Бэтмен никогда бы не сделал это.

"Это был гнев, — рассуждал Бэтмен, пока медленно поднимался. — Вторая фаза горя. Первой было отрицание".

Он снова взглянул на экран и почувствовал холодный ком, что заставил его отрицать то, что перед ним. Что заставляло его искать, несмотря на все бесчисленное количество раз, что он уже видел это видео, кадр за кадром. 

Он не оплакивает потерю другого Бэтмена, как это делали другие. Он скорбел не о двойнике. Это был Супермен. Это была последняя капля человечности его старого друга, что отделяла его от монстра, каким он стал. Он оплакивал смерть своего Кларка…

Прошло много лет. Прошло много лет с тех пор, когда Супермен разорвал грудь Джокера своим кулаком. Много лет с тех пор, как он провозгласил себя главой планеты. Много лет с тех пор, как он последний стоял рядом с ним в качестве союзника… Но… никогда… никогда он не делал что-то такое… бессмысленное… безумное… дьявольское…

_В этом не было смысла._

Здесь должно быть что-то ещё. Какой-то упущенный факт. Что-то, что поставит всё на свои места.

— Бэтмен, — Стрела подошел к нему и аккуратно положил руки на его плечи. — Ты знаешь, что он не это имел в виду, правда? Он просто зол. Расстроен. Мы… мы все такие.

— Я знаю.

Лучник кивнул. 

— Да… Видишь. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь этого, но нам нужно криптонитовое оружие. Сейчас это… это большее, чем просто делать правильные вещи. Ты понимаешь это, правда?

Бэтмен отмахнулся от него и повернулся к компьютеру. 

— Я понимаю, - огрызнулся он. — Вы нет. Им известно, какие у нас сейчас есть двойники. Вам будут противостоять ваши же версии этого мира и много кто ещё, – он взглянул на Аквамена. — У тебя всё хорошо получилось, когда они не ожидали вас, но теперь они знают, на что ты способен. Они поймали многих. Как и мы, если ты атакуешь, то подпишешь себе смертный приговор.

— Дай нам оружие.

— Это оружие мой единственный шанс остановить Супермена! — зарычал Бэтмен. — Я не позволю тебе потратить его на какой-то глупый план, чтобы атаковать его в лоб.

— Что ещё мы можем сделать?! Просто сидеть здесь и ничего не делать?

— Пока что. Нам нужен план, оценить ситуацию. У нас ещё есть преимущество. У нас есть союзники. Лютор, Дестроук, Харли…

— Преступники, — горько добавил Аквамен. — Как ты можешь им доверять?

— Они никогда не придадут то, чем они являются. Они могут быть преступниками, но, по крайней мере, они честны. Во всяком случае, я могу доверять им делать, быть тем, кем они были всегда. Сейчас они моя команда. И до попадания вашей Лиги в нашу реальность мы были одни. 

Минута тишины. Глаза Стрелы нервно бегали от Бэтмена к Аквамену. 

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы мы вас покинули? — огрызнулся Аквамен. — Ты думаешь, что мы опасны? — он фыркнул. — Мы ваша единственная надежда на спасение этого мира. У твоей маленькой дружной команды преступников были годы, чтобы свергнуть его, и ты не оставил на нём ни царапинки. Сейчас наша очередь!

— Заткнись, Артур, — пробормотал Стрела. — Просто заткнись. 

Бэтмен качнулся в сторону от истины в этих словах и надел маску на лицо. Он был прав. Аквамен был прав. Несмотря на себя, несмотря на всё, он проиграл. Он не смог спасти мир. Не смог остановить тирана. Он подвёл своего друга… Кларк исчез. Был съеден чудовищным Суперменом. А всё потому, что он не смог остановить Джокера, всё потому, что он не смог вовремя разгадать его план…

— Я ухожу, — проинформировал он пару. 

Стрела кивнул, а Аквамен пристально посмотрел на него. 

— Хорошо.

Он ушёл. Поставленное на паузу видео смотрело вниз на темноту пещеры.

Коридор опустел. Длинный узкий участок пестрел чередой дверей, ведущих в другие участки подземной сети пещер. Оружие и припасы были уложены у стены. Слабый, тусклый свет.

Он подвёл. Так же, как подвёл родителей на Аллее Преступлений, так же, как подвёл Дика и Демиана, так же, как подвёл Супермена… он не смог спасти Брюса, не смог остановить создание этого безумного мира и сейчас подвёл двойников. Не смог быть тем Бэтменом, в котором они нуждаются в свете того, что произошло.

Он толкнул дверь в другой коридор, который вёл сквозь скалу в пещеру. 

Мгновенно Харли оказалась перед ним. 

— Бэтси! — она подпрыгивала, чтобы соответствовать его темпу. — Я знала, что ты в порядке! Мистер Джей сказал, что ты будешь. Он сказал, что нужно быть слепым, чтобы подумать, что это тебя застрелили. Слепым, как ослепшая на один глаз и не видящая другим мышь, — она визгливо захихикала. — Я скучала по его шуткам.

Бэтмен не повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее или замедлить шаги. 

— Я говорил тебе не разговаривать с ним, Харли. 

— О, всё в порядке, — она отмахнулась от его слов. — Сейчас я знаю все его трюки. Если кто и в безопасности рядом с ним, так это я. Кроме того, он был потрясающим на вербовке. Вся группа банды клоунов вернулась, чтобы снова надеть свои старые маски. Бобо, Боб и Йонки… — она вздохнула. — Словно старые добрые дни вернулись. Те, когда тебе нужно было преследовать нас, — она сухо улыбнулась. — Он правда вдохновляющий. 

— Нам не нужно больше головорезов.

— Ты всегда так говоришь, — надулась она. — Но что будет, когда все твои новые супердрузья вернутся обратно в свой мир? У нас может и не быть суперсил, но это наш мир. Мы будем бороться за него как... как… ну, упорно бороться. Понятно?

Бэтмен нахмурился, раздумывая. 

— Как он узнал, что это был не я?

— А?

Он остановился и повернулся к ней. 

— Как он узнал, что умер не я?

— О… ну… эм…

— Он не знает меня. Я не его Бэтмен. Он не мой Джокер, - Бэтмен пристально посмотрел на неё. — Как, Харли?

— Да… он очень умный и…

— Как?

Она вздернула голову вверх, поставила кулаки на бёдра и вернула ему взгляд. 

— Ну, вот ты снова стал большой летучей мышью забиякой. Я просто пытаюсь с тобой поговорить, а ты ругаешь меня, спрашиваешь немыслимые вопросы и говоришь мне, что здесь нет места моим старым друзьям. Так вот, это не очень приятно, Бэтси.

Бэтмен повернулся, зашагал обратно к тому месту, с которого пришел, вернулся к тюремным камерам.

— Подожди! Куда это ты собрался?! — она побежала впереди него. — Не ходи туда. 

Он молча оттолкнул её в сторону. 

— Эй! — она вцепилась в его руку. — Послушай. Хорошо. Прости. Он больше не там. 

Бэтмен остановился и уставился на неё. 

— Я выпустила его, — призналась она. — Некоторые люди думают, что мы всё это выдумали. Что он не вернулся обратно с того света и так далее. В любом случае, какой вред он может причинить? 

— Какой вред он может причинить? — Бэтмен пихнул её. — Какой вред? Он сделал это, Харли! Всё это! Это из-за него армия Супермена марширует по улицам Готэма! Это из-за него наш мир такой! — произнёс он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Это из-за него мой сын умер.

Женщина уставилась на него, раскрыла голубые глаза и неожиданно широко раскрыла руки. Открыла рот, закрыла и открыла снова. Пальцы согнулись вокруг невидимого оружия.

— Это не так! — наконец она закричала. — Ошибка твоего мальчика убила его! Все знают это!

Мужчина шагнул к ней. 

Она завизжала и отбежала назад. 

— Эй! Не будь грубым! 

— Больше не говори так о моей семье, Харли, — зарычал он. — Никогда.

— Почему? Это же правда, — она выпятила нижнюю губу. — Большая правда, чем обвинять в этом хаосе Мистера Джея. Это не Мистер Джей убил Лоис, ты знаешь. Это был другой… наш. Этот лучше. Он хороший, веселый. 

— Бэтмен! — Стрела появился из-за двери позади него. — Тебе лучше это увидеть.

Он взглянул на Харли. На искры надвигающегося безумия, мелькающие на слишком ярких глазах. На хаотичный черно-белый макияж. На войну яркого красного и черного цветов на её костюме. Как? После всего, что он сделал, как она может снова и снова возвращаться к нему?

Она высунула язык.

— Найди его, — сказал ей Бэтмен. — Или его найду я.

— Он не даст тебе найти его, — она насмехалась над ним. — Он не любит тебя. Ему нравится другой. 

— Другой умер, — огрызнулся Бэтмен.

Она остановилась на мгновение, её глаза округлились, а потом она усмехнулась. 

— О! Так это его поймали? Теперь в этом намного больше смысла! Ха! Глупый Супергад убил не того тебя! — её брови опустились. — Но… Мистер Джей сказал, что это не…

— Бэтмен, — позвал Стрела снова. — Серьёзно, всё это может подождать. Киборг, наш Киборг только что связался с нами.

С рычанием Бэтмен развернулся и двинулся обратно к двойнику. Прошел за ним обратно в маленькую, заполненную компьютерами пещеру. Аквамен прислонился к одной из колон, смотря холодным, злым, обвиняющим взглдом.

— Что это? — спросил Бэтмен, пройдя до середины комнаты.

— Мы не знаем, — признался Стрела. — Он сказал, что получает надежные данные из низа Готэма.

— Данные чего?

Пауза.

— Черт, половину времени я не понимаю, что он говорит, — признался Стрела.

Аквамен пожал плечами.

Бэтмен тихо чертыхнулся, зашагал обратно к своему компьютеру и быстро взломал внутреннюю связь двойника. Она не слишком отличалась от той, что он использовал, чтобы контактировать с Лигой. Найти код, частоту, разделить источники… есть.

— Киборг.

— Бэтмен?! — голос потрескивал через динамики. — Ты жи…

— Я другой.

— О…

Он поправил частоту, чтобы усилить звук. 

— Какие новости?

— Хорошие, если это то, о чём я думаю. Плохие, если это что-то другое.

— Какая хорошая версия?

Голос Киборга потрескивал из-за слабого соединения. 

— Это Супермен.

Стрела поднял голову, Аквамен схватился за оружие, а Бэтмен напрягся.

— Что?

— Я имею в виду нашего Супермена. Когда я покинул наш мир, он работал над путём обратно вместе с Флэшем. Он хочет вернуть вас всех обратно. Он не осознает, какой хаос здесь творится… — застыл. — Если Флэш будет бежать по беговой дорожке с правильной скоростью, то он может отправить Супермена Сюда. Что, возможно, и произошло.

Руки Бэтмена сжались в кулак.

— В этом случае, мы сможем убраться из этой вонючей дыры намного раньше, — произнёс Киборг. — Бля, простите, вы понимаете, о чем я. Это просто… ну… я немного запутался в том, что произошло с Бэтсом. Настоящим… Я имел в виду… нашим….

— Есть какой-либо способ остановить его? — произнёс Бэтмен сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Аквамен оторвался от стены и пересек комнату. 

— Остановить его? Он нужен нам. С ним у нас наконец-то появится шанс победить Супермена этого мира! До этого ты говорил, что они узнали, кто у нас есть. Но они не знают, что у нас есть он.

Взгляд Стрелы, устремленный на Бэтмена, был неуверенным.

Голос Киборга звучал озадачено. 

— Что? Неправда. Почему? Он будет в опасности?

— Он не нужен нам, — сплюнул Бэтмен. — У нас есть оружие.

— Оружие, которое ты не используешь! — закричал Аквамен.

— Пока что. 

Стрела потряс головой. 

— Артур прав. Он поможет нам, Бэтмен. Это хорошие новости. Чёрт, это единственная хорошая новость за последнее время. Он нужен нам.

— Он может объединиться с его двойником против нас, — сказал Бэтмен. — Вместе они уничтожат нас.

Лицо Аквамена скривилось.

— Он никогда!..

— Он может! — рявкнул Бэтмен. — Они одинаковые! Абсолютно похожие! Вы не видите это, но вы точно такие же, какими мы были до всего этого. Все вы абсолютно такие же, какими мы были до случившегося. Нет никакой разницы между нашими мирами, понимаете? Это всего лишь вопрос времени.

— Это не…

— Это правда, - его голос громкий, злой, на грани между криком и рычанием. — Вы смотрите на своего идеального Человека из Стали и думаете, что есть разница между нами. Думаете, что он был каким-то другим. Но он не был! Он был нашим героем. Он был моим другом. Он был другом всех. Он был Суперменом. Он был хорошим парнем. Абсолютно хорошим парнем, — жестокий, горький смешок. — Я не думал, что Супермен будет делать то, что он делает. Я не думал, что он может убить всех этих людей, захватить мир, посылать армии в города и танки в деревни… но он это сделал. И я не знаю, что он говорит себе, когда ложится ночью спать, но я знаю, что бы это ни было, это зазвонит словно церковные колокола в вашем проклятом двойнике.

Стрела потряс головой.

Аквамен пристально на него посмотрел.

Комлинк Киборга зловеще затих.

— Где он появится? — произнес Бэтмен в передатчик. — Какое место?

— Зачем?

— Не защищай его.

— Он не предаст нас, — сказал Стрела.

Бэтмен повернулся к нему. 

— Ты не можешь этого знать. Я могу. Я видел это.

— Нет, — медленно и осторожно мужчина возразил ему. — Ты не знаешь этого.

— Я должен остановить его, пока он не разузнал всё, — возразил Бэтмен. Его голос отчаянный, злой, испуганный. — Мы должны остановить его, пока у нас есть шанс, — он начал набирать клинья на перчатку. — Если он будет думать, что мы на его стороне, то не атакует нас сразу. Мы сможем захватить его. Вывести его из игры. У нас еще будет шанс…

— Кажется, я должен напомнить, что ты не напал на нас, как только увидел, — прорычал Аквамен. — Какая разница между нами и Суперменом? — он остро взглянул на него. — Почему он такой особенный?

— Он Супермен, — огрызнулся Бэтмен. — Я боролся с одним годами. Я не смогу идти против двух. Мы не можем. 

— Ребята, взгляните, в этом больше нет смысла, — Киборг прервал их через комлинк. — Просто заткнитесь. 

— Мы должны остановить его прежде…

— Нет, правда, заткнись, — произнес Киборг. 

— Когда он верит тебе? — зарычал Аквамен. — Я только что потерял друга в этом мире, Бэтмен. Я не собираюсь терять другого, — Король Морей двинулся вперед, сверкнув броней и опустив оружие. 

— Я не убью его, — огрызнулся Бэтмен. — Я не такой, как он. 

— Тебе не важно, — Аквамен медленно заговорил. Его голос снизился. — Он убил нашего друга, и тебе все равно. Ты просто хочешь убедиться, что ты остался во главе. Убедиться, что мы будем играть по твоим правилам, — он сплюнул. — Ты просто еще один диктатор.

— Я боролся с ним все эти годы, — зашипел Бэтмен. — Ты не понимаешь. Никто из вас не понимает, от чего мне пришлось отказаться. Что я потерял. Люди, которых я потерял, просто веря, что этот монст…

— Брюс?

Пальцы Бэтмена замерли. У него перехватило дыхание. Его слова застряли в горле.

— Брюс? — голос Супермена раздался из комлинка. Мягкий, смущенный. Кларк. — Что не так?

Тишина.

Это был Кларк из другого мира. Бэтмен знал это. Он знал это. Но он не может… он говорит… как раньше…

— Я говорил вам, ребята, заткнуться, — сказал Киборг.

— Кто? — голос Кларка повысился. — Кто это?

Никто не ответил.

— Я слышал, что ты сказал, Аквамен, — надавил Кларк. — Кто это? Кого убили? Что случилось?

— Я… Я… — Аквамен выглядел пораженным.

Лицо в профиль. Глаза вспыхнули. Кровь на символе летучей мыши. 

Бэтмен сел в кресло, стоящее перед компьютером, и уставился на незаконченный код, что набирал в костюме. Этот голос… он не слышал этот голос так с… Боже… но вдруг стало так трудно вспомнить цель, что вела его мгновением раньше. Вдруг стало так трудно представить, что этот голос – голос врага. Это был Кларк. Кларк до… всего…

— Киборг, - произнёс он мягко. — Перенести его сюда. Нам нужно поговорить.

Несколько часов спустя Кларк сидел, рухнув в углу, и смотрел на экран, как все слишком знакомые образы мучительно медленно скользили по нему. Его волосы висели спутанные в кудри вокруг его лба, его плащ просто валялся рядом с ним и его глаза пораженно смотрели вперед. Остальные разошлись из-за его потерянного вида. Бэтмен… не мог. Он мог только отчаянно, бесполезно, возле человека, который выглядел так же, как монстр, с которым он боролся, и желать, чтобы все было по-другому. Надеяться, чтобы все было по-другому. 

— Он был моим лучшим другом.

— Я знаю, — Бэтмен кивнул.

— Я… убил его.

— Нет, — он остановил видео. — Ты не убил.

Не стесняясь, слезы катились по щекам мужчины. 

— Я должен был стараться. Прийти раньше. Я мог бы... зачем мне его убивать? Зачем мне это делать?

Бэтмен посмотрел на него. Посмотрел на знакомое лицо, безнадежное непонимание рассекало его черты, и открытые, честные, отчаянные, сияющие его глаза. Кларк. Его друг... нет. Его друг пропал. Его друг оставил его много лет назад. Это друг другого человека. Друг умершего человека.

— Ты выглядишь прямо как он. 

Бэтмен отвернулся. 

— Так же, как и ты.

— Ты надеялся, что я это он… он - это я…

Признание было болезненным. И уродливое, мучительное слово поднялось по его горлу. 

— Да.

Кларк вздохнул. 

— Я тоже. Мне жаль, но… Боже… Я надеялся, что ты… Я надеялся…

Криптонец надеялся, что он был Брюсом. Его Брюсом. Его другом. Бэтмен уставился на сталагмит в дальнем углу пещеры. Он мерцал. Крошечные капельки воды отражали свет от оборудования и мониторов.

— … Думаю… если бы я пришел раньше… не остановился на обед… Я убил его… Брюса…

Разум Бэтмена закружился со всеми ядовитыми мыслями, что он отбрасывал в сторону годами, с новыми болезненными упреками последних нескольких часов, и с уродливым отражением, что он вдруг увидел в Харли. Харли. Джокер предавал её бессчётное количество раз, ранил её, покинул её… но она всё равно вернулась к нему. В этом не было смысла. Но не было и в том, что он стоял так близко к мужчине, что ранил его, предал его… человек, которого он подвёл… даже если это не он.

— Если бы я разгадал план Джокера, — произнёс Бэтмен мягко. — Если бы я позвал Супермена на секунду раньше, он никогда бы не убил Лоис. Мы бы спасли Метрополис. Он бы был таким же, как ты.

Кларк посмотрел на него. Он видел отражение на застывшем экране компьютера, вздохнул и повернулся к мужчине. Посмотрел сквозь короткий промежуток между ними, чтобы встретиться с несчастным взглядом своим.

_И он не мог притвориться. Не мог проигнорировать тот факт, что это был Кларк. Кларк, каким он был раньше…_

— Обещай мне, — произнёс Бэтмен. — Ты не убьешь его.

— Бр- Бэтмен… Это не… — он покачал головой. — Сейчас не время…

— Обещай мне.

— Нет! — неожиданно он поднялся в воздух. Руки сжались в кулаки. Глаза окрасились красным.

Бэтмен отступил назад, уставившись. Уставившись на эту неожиданную трансформацию.

Гнев Кларка исчез также быстро, как и появился.

— Я… Я не могу сделать это… не сейчас… не после… — ломаный всхлип. — Боже, но ты выглядишь прямо как он, — он закрыл лицо и слегка повернулся, всё ещё паря в воздухе. — Мне жаль… Мне просто… нужно…

Время. Но Бэтмен знал, что время не лечит все раны. Некоторые гноятся. Некоторые ухудшаются. Некоторые гниют, пока не накачают вены ядом. Яд настолько густой, что оставляет черный привкус. Черный привкус ненависти. Темную, бессмысленную, жажду мести. Голод, который можно кормить, но он никогда не будет удовлетворен. Он думал о родителях. О Дике. О Супермене… ничего не зажило. Ничего из этого.

_Он не будет лгать. Он не скажет, что всё будет хорошо. Потому что не будет. Никогда не будет хорошо. Никогда больше._

Он шагнул вперед, протянул руку и положил руку на предплечье Кларка, спустил его аккуратно вниз на ноги.

— Пожалуйста.

Кларк опустил лицо вниз. В сторону. 

— Пожалуйста, — попытался Бэтмен снова. — Я не он, но я похож на него. Я знаю, что он не хотел бы, чтобы ты убивал.

Губы дрогнули в улыбке. 

— Нет. Он бы засунул криптонит мне в задницу, если бы я это сделал, — он поднял взгляд. — И я надеюсь, что ты позаботишься об этом. 

— Чертовски верно.

Они улыбнулись.

— Хорошо, — в конце концов произнёс Кларк дрожащим голосом и с прерывистым дыханием. — Хорошо.

Бэтмен кивнул, оглянулся, посмотрел назад. Посмотрел на дикие, не уложенные волосы, простые точеные линии лица мужчины, и незамаскированные голубые глаза, смотрящие бесцельно, безнадежно, вперед. Кларк. 

— Я знаю, что это не совсем то, — пробормотал он, — но это хорошо, что ты вернулся.

— Это хорошо, что ты здесь… — ответил Кларк. Его глаза устремлены на него. — Я не хочу забыть это лицо. Забыть его. Я знаю, что ты не… но ты так… так похож на него. Я надеялся, что ты…

Бэтмен встретился с этими голубыми глазами, почувствовал собственное рефлекторное желание затянуть невысказанное в горло, и попытался запомнить эти черты, как пытался запомнить Кларк, это лицо, какими они были. Не Супермен. Незапятнанный, неопытный, не холодный деспот... Кларк.

Они поцеловались.

Бэтмен не знал, кто первым наклонился вперёд, чтобы преодолеть расстояние между их губами. Он не мог догадаться, был ли это он, Кларк или они оба. Он не смог бы узнать, даже если бы его мысли были чистыми, не спутанными, спокойными. Не мог даже… _без разницы_.

Его закрытые глаза дрожали, он наклонил голову на бок и ласкал эти несокрушимые губы своими. Почувствовал, как Кларк двинулся, чтобы дать ему углубить поцелуй. Позволить Бэтмену исследовать его губы, хребет зубов и кончик языка. Нежно, осторожно, словно напуганный, что может сломать его, Кларк двинул своими губами. Целовал его. Трогал его. Держал его. Близко. Медленно. Любя.

Неправильно. Это было неправильно, и они оба знали это. Знали, что ни один из них действительно не хотел друг друга. Ни один из них действительно не хотел то, что они могли бы получить друг от друга. Ни один из них не хотел то, о чем они говорили в их поцелуе. О чем они просили этими прикосновениями. Ни один из них не мог заглушить вкус неправильности, когда они губами медленно рисовали простые узоры. Танцоры в пустом, разрушенном бальном зале.

Тела притянулись ближе.

Но… всего на мгновение… они могут притвориться… притвориться, что они где-то еще… были с кем-то другим… держали кого-то другого… Он держал Кларка… его Кларка… Брюс… его Брюс… пойманный между осторожными губами… и в этот момент… это было красиво.


	4. Chapter 4

*не бечено*

Чудо-Женщина затянула свою усыпанную звездами броню вокруг бёдер и закрепила меч и щит за плечами. Ледяные стены Крепости отражали её во всех подробностях, показывали, как раздувается и провисает её старая униформа там, где её тело размякло, растрепанные темные волосы, свободно падающие из-под диадемы, и следы изнеможения на её бледных, резких чертах.

_Она уходит._

_Покидает Крепость._

_Покидает Супермена._

_Она сомневается, что он даже заметит._

Диана сворачивает лассо, связывает его в крепкий узел и закрепляет на бедре. Одевает сапоги и застегивает их за коленами. Её двойные браслеты скользнули на руки также невозможно, как и всегда. Ей бы хотелось чем-то прикрыть плечи, но здесь не осталось ничего, что Супермен дал ей. Она не хотела брать что-либо кроме того, с чем она пришла в этот мир. Она даже не знала почему.

— Диана.

Женщина подняла голову.

— Вряд ли кто-то назовет меня так больше, Флэш, — пробормотала она.

— Д-да. Я знаю, — он юркнул в комнату красным пятном. — Ты возвращаешься домой?

_Дом. Она даже не знает, является ли ещё остров её домом._

— Я так думаю, — сказала Диана с вынужденной улыбкой. — Будет здорово увидеть сестёр снова. У меня несколько месяцев не было на это времени.

— Ты вернёшься?

Этот вопрос вывел её из равновесия.

— Я…

— О, — отвлекся он. — Ясно.

Девушка почувствовала, как её горло сжалось, глаза покраснели и задрожали плечи.

 — Ты знаешь? — вымученный вопрос. — Ты правда видел?

Он посмотрел на неё, встретился с ней глазами и быстро отвёл взгляд.

— Д-да, — произнес мужчина с тяжким вздохом. — Я видел его, ну, целующего Бэтмена из другого мира. Это было незадолго до… до… Билли… — остановился он.

— Я знаю, — произнесла Чудо-Женщина с подавляющей властью. — Иногда жертвы необходимы.

— Да. Просто… Вся эта ситуация… ебанутая. — Он завел пальцы под его маску и со вздохом швырнул её назад. — Шазам ничего не сделал, ты знаешь, и ничего не сделал тот парень, которого убили на казни. Они были хорошими ребятами.

_Она ждёт._

Слова вылетали из него слишком быстро. — И когда он, эм, целовал другого Бэтмена, ну, Бэтмен не отвечал на поцелуй. На самом деле не отвечал, представляешь? — клубок запутавшихся слов. — И это заставляет меня думать, о том, как он получил отметину на щеке и все эти синяки и как он сломал ребра и руку, и я не могу не думать, что возможно Супермен не в первый раз, — Флэш на мгновение замялся, — целовал его.

_Она продолжает молчать._

— И сейчас ты уходишь, продолжил быстрее Флэш. Его дальнейшие слова спутались, смазались, — И Бэтмен, другой Бэтмен всё ещё здесь, но мир думает, что он мёртв, так что я не понимаю почему он здесь, может я и понимаю, но не хочу даже думать об этом. И все дарят друг другу эти взгляды, особенно Желтый Фонарь и Адам, которые словно гиены из программ о природе, в которых они пытаются стащить у льва еду. И они говорят на странном языке, не Криптонском, не то, что я говорю на Криптонском, но я могу узнать его, когда слышу. Я не могу сказать ничего плохого об этом, потому что не знаю если в этом что-то плохое, и мне сейчас страшно об этом говорить, ведь Супс может обратить на это внимание и ранить кого-нибудь из них, но, правда, они же хорошие, и это будет моя вина, и я не смогу объяснить это, так как застыну также, как это было со мной рядом с Билли, что странно, потому что, ну, я же Флэш и я не мог сдвинуться с места. Я едва мог дышать! Я задаюсь вопросом, нормально ли это, но я не знаю, потому что никто не выглядит  
слишком расстроенным и я не думаю, что это было справедливо, но не могу сказать это.

— Флэш.

Он остановился и уставился на неё отчаявшимися глазами.

— Это нормально.

— Так ли?

— Да, — соврала она. — Всё хорошо.

— Я не ребёнок, — произнёс он с неуверенной усмешкой. — У меня есть два образования, чтобы это доказать, — он потряс головой. — Прости. Я даже не знаю, почему это всё так сильно меня ебёт, — он провел пальцами в перчатке по его волосам. — Просто это всё так одновременно навалилось. Мятежники. Двойники. Ситестро сказал, что Готэм более мятежный город, чем нет. И его это, кажется, не волнует. Супермен даже не пытался остановить атаку тюрьмы двойниками. Даже не попытался поймать настоящего Бэтмена.

— У него много чего на уме, — её голос холоднее, острее, чем она планировала.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что он занят, играя с его новой игрушкой — Бэтменом, — пробормотал Флэш так быстро и тихо, что Диана даже не могла быть уверена, что он вообще это произнёс.

Она резко посмотрела на него. — Не смей.

Этого предупреждения было достаточно.

Он так много мог услышать… так далеко… и слова против него никогда не были встречены доброжелательно. Она просто надеялась, что он не обратил внимания на маленький срыв Флэша или на её нейтральные ответы.

— Прости, — произнёс он снова. — Я знаю, что не должен был говорить ничего из этого. Я не имел в виду ничего из этого, ты же знаешь.

Она серьезно кивнула. — Я знаю.

— Да. Я просто хотел сказать, что буду скучать по тебе. Я знаю, ты будешь здесь, наверное, еще чаще, чем я, но я буду скучать по тебе. Я всегда чувствую себя в большей безопасности, когда ты здесь.

Слова повисли в большой кристальной комнате.

Диана тяжело вздохнула. — Спасибо, Флэш.

— Да, — его губы изогнулись в горькой улыбке. — Думаю, тебе будут рады.

Они на мгновение посмотрели друг на друга в тишине. Затем он ушел. Красным пятном. Девушка вздохнула, потерев виски. Он всегда был неспокойным. Слишком привязан к традиционным моральным устоям, слишком цепляется за права и свободы людей, и слишком близорук, чтобы увидеть всю картину, лучший план действий.

Блядь, но тогда и ей было тяжело увидеть лучший план… Всё, что она могла видеть, это то, как рушится фундамент того прекрасного мира, что вместе с Суперменом представляли. Мечта, которой он позволил умереть на пороге реализации. Мечта, которую он похерил, чтобы уйти к своей старой фантазии. Чтобы он мог трахать чертового Бэтмена.

Только это был не Бэтмен. Это был его двойник.

_Разве имеет это хоть какое-то значение?_

Она взяла тиару и одела на голову. В последний раз посмотрела на свое отражение. Попыталась найти ту красоту, что видят другие. Попыталась найти ту женщину, которой она была. _Не смогла. Ушла_.

Коридоры крепости были пустыми. Стены сверкали далекими воспоминаниями о мёртвой планете.

Она не стала задерживаться, оттолкнулась от земли и устремилась через пустынные залы. Сквозь место, которое было её домом в течение многих лет. Через Крепость Одиночества Супермена. И остановилась.

Ей нужно продолжать лететь. Уходить.

Вместо этого она остановилась, повернулась и посмотрела на поверхность кристаллического льда, что стоял между ней и Суперменом. Стоял между ней и слабой местью она могла взыскать с человека, который сделал это с ней. Покинул её. Сапогами раздавил ее чувство собственного достоинства.

Диана скривила губы, сжала кулаки, и воздух застрял в горле. Девушка подошла к двери, смотря как она, зарегистрировав её, уехала в сторону.

Комната за ней была большой, круглой с коллекцией знамен, украшенных его золотым символом. В середине комнаты стоял стол. За ним сидел Супермен, пристально уставившись в стену. небольшая улыбка играла в уголке его губ.

— Супермен.

— Чудо-Женщина, — произнёс он и поднял взгляд, нахмурившись. — Твой старый костюм.

— Да, — ответила она. Я ухожу.

Он моргнул, нахмурился, вернувшись взглядом обратно к стене. — Мне жаль слышать это.

— Неужели?

Тишина.

Он не слушал. Не слышал Флэша. Часть её чувствовала благодарность за это маленькое милосердие. Другая же ослабела от мысли. Он не смотрел на неё. Не обращал на неё внимания. Она могла уйти, и он бы даже не понял этого. Не заметил.

Ее взгляд упал на стол перед ним. Скользнул по забытым документам. Она размышляла над словами Флэша. Несмотря на то, что для Супермена её выход из Лиги был очевиден, документы всё равно приходили к ней как к его заместителю. Она задалась вопросом, как долго бы это длилось.

— Наши патрули в Готэме были атакованы толпой граждан, мстителями и бывшими суперзлодеями, — пересказала информацию амазонка. — С явного возращения Джокера и его последних действий, наблюдается бум раздора в этом городе.

— Да, — пробормотал Супермен. — Это лишнее доказательство того, что Бэтмен объединился с Джокером против нас. Никакой здравомыслящий человек не оставил бы Джокера на свободе.

Диана сжала губы. — Это возможно, Супермен, но вопрос в том, что ты собираешься со всем этим делать?

— Увеличить число патрульных… или использовать атлантов. Теперь Аквамен, наконец, подписал договор, что моря принадлежат мне, — он взглянул на неё. — Или я могу использовать амазонок. Я знаю, что сейчас ты собираешься туда. Ты можешь направить их в Готэм и позаботиться об этих гражданских беспорядках.

Девушка почувствовала, как растет её гнев, практически вырывая ей глотку. Горький. Отвратительный. Угрожая вырваться из неё мешаниной из гнева, горечи и обиды. Она сглотнула.

— Мы не полиция, — произнесла Диана сухо. — Мы воюем, когда причина благородна. Мы не будем рыться в мусорных баках в поисках клоуна.

— Тогда атланты, — отмахнулся он. — Я уверен, что они найдут его.

— Это большее, чем просто Джокер, — огрызнулась она. — Эти возмущения только возросли после его прибытия. Не он причина всего этого, — многозначительная пауза. — Ты знаешь кто именно.

Он рассеяно кивнул. — Бэтмен.

— Да, — горько произнесла она. — Бэтмен.

Мужчина улыбнулся. Его взгляд всё ещё был устремлен на стену.

Она сузила глаза. — Ты наблюдаешь за ним, не так ли? — пробормотала девушка. — За другим Бэтменом.

Криптонец невозмутимо кивнул. — Он освободился от наручников и пытается взломать Крепость, чтобы открыть дверь, — произнес он с улыбкой. — И он обучается Криптонскому удивительно быстро.

Ее глаза расширились. — Он освободился… как?

— Он украл вилку, когда андроиды в последний раз кормили его. — ответил Супермен. — Так как наручники не были полностью восстановлены, ему удалось растянуть их с небольшим усилием, — он тряхнул головой. — И всё это используя только левую руку.

— Ты не собираешься его остановить?

Супермен тряхнул головой. — Он не сможет дальше продвинуться. Но… так увлекательно наблюдать за ним за работой, — он нахмурился. — Сейчас, когда он официально мёртв, это неправильно держать его в клетке. Нужно заставить андроидов приготовить ему комнату.

Она сжала кулаки. — Отдай ему мою, — произнесла она с горечью. — Она мне больше не понадобится.

К её ужасу кажется он согласился с этим. Затем его глаза потемнели, и он тряхнул головой. — Это слишком хорошо, — пробормотал он. — Слишком хорошо для человека, который отказывается даже понять… — он остановился и посмотрел на неё. По-настоящему посмотрел на неё. — Что ты хочешь?

— Ничего, — солгала она. — Я пришла просто попрощаться.

Он принял это. Отвернулся и стал смотреть сквозь стену.

Её гнев выплеснулся как пар из чайника. Выплеснулся бесконтрольно на её черты, сквозь её тело и сквозь её губы.

— И, — она усмехнулась. — Я пришла напомнить тебе что ты обещал мне несколько лет назад, — амазонка опустилась на землю, взяла некоторые бумаги на столе и яростно кинула их в него. — Готэм принадлежит Бэтмену с того самого момента, когда ты захватил его, репортеры запинаются, когда говорят о безопасности твоих правил, и даже Лига разваливается на части! Флэш на грани краха, Шазам мёртв и половина других стервятниками кружат вокруг тебя. А тебе всё равно! — тихо. — Ты проиграл, Супермен.

Его глаза покраснели. — Что ты от меня хочешь? — издевается он. — Я создал наш прекрасный мир. Я убил всех монстров, помог всем людям, и для чего? Я всё дал этой несчастной планете! Что ещё ты от меня хочешь?

— Спаси нас, Супермен, — Диана сорвалась. — Это то, что ты обещал сделать. Вот что ты должен сделать!

— Я сделал это! — он встал. — Я спасал этот мир столько раз, что не могу сосчитать и ты всё еще просишь меня о большем. Даже ты.

— Я люблю тебя! — зашипела она.

— Лоис никогда меня ни о чем не просила. — зарычал Супермен. — И Брюс…

— Брюс? — девушка услышала собственный смешок. Некрасивый, визгливый, звук. — Как, блядь, ты можешь всё ещё думать, что у тебя есть хоть какой-то шанс с этим уродом?! Как, черт возьми, ты можешь быть таким слепым?! Он ненавидит тебя!

— Он полюбит…

-Нет! Не будет! Новорожденный и то видит это! Он никогда не полюбит тебя!

Красная вспышка. Она скрестила запястья перед лицом, за мгновение перед тем как тепловые лучи коснулись её. Они отразились от её браслетов и с оглушительным треском откололи от стены осколок льда. Девушка напряженно уставилась на Супермена. На угрожающий блеск его глаз, на ряд угрожающе оскаленных зубов и на то, как он внезапно взлетел над ней, зло глядя на неё.

_Он попытался убить её._

_Он попытался разрезать ей шею одним движением его глаз. Попытался прикончить её._

— Уходи, — зарычал Супермен.

Горячие слезы полились из-под её ресниц. — П-пошел на хуй, — произнесла она, запнувшись.

— Сейчас же.

Диана со слезами отвернулась и покинула комнату. Амазонка летела сквозь Крепость, пересекла океан и приземлилась на её остров. Дом амазонок. Рухнула на выжженный на солнце песок, свернулась калачиком и заплакала.

Она плакала пока не охрипла, её глаза опухли, и её голова не взорвалась от боли. Затем она легла и смотрела на солнце, на то, как оно медленно передвигалось по небу. Смотрела на чистое летнее небо, украшенное рассеянными клочьями облаков. Смотрела до того момента, как первые звезды стали смотреть на неё.

— Я люблю тебя, — услышала она собственные слова. — Я так сильно тебя люблю. И твой мир. Наш прекрасный мир. Я всё сделаю для него, — сухая улыбка. — Для нас.

_Она ждала. Ждала, что он прилетит с неба; обхватит её своими руками; извинится, скажет ей, что любит её и унесёт её обратно в Крепость. Обратно домой._

Она ждала, пока небо не порозовело и чайки прилетали из скалистых утесов, чтобы порыбачить в бурлящих водах.

Он не пришел. Возможно, что он даже и не услышал её. Не слушал. Как Флэша. Криптонец не слушал Флэша, когда он проливал одно предательское слово за другим в его собственных стенах. Почему же с ней должно быть как-то по-другому? Почему она надеялась, что он обратит на неё больше внимания, чем на спидстера? В конце концов, сейчас она была просто еще одним членом его команды. Она не была кем-то особенным. _Возможно, что и никогда._

Девушка стояла, уставившись на выемку в золотом песке, там, где она провела ночь и взлетела в воздух. Пролетела вдоль береговой линии, пока не нашла сверкающий белый город её детства, уходящий вверх в скалы. Несколько женщин ниже остановились и смотрели, как она летела над их головами. Одна маленькая девочка вскрикнула и спряталась за мать. Никто не помахал. Никто не приветствовал ее триумфальное возвращение.

Она приземлилась на границе дворца и оттолкнула опешившего стража. Нашла её старые покои целыми и нетронутыми. Появилась служанка и молча предложила ей миску с ароматной водой и небольшое полотенце. За ней вошла вторая девочка в одной руке держа поднос со свежим хлебом, виноградом и рыбой, в другой же руке она держала бокал розового вина.

— Д-для вас, — произнесла она заикаясь.

Чудо-Женщина благодарно схватила полотенце и быстро вымыла лицо и руки, прежде чем принимать вино и опрокинуть его в её пересохшее горло. Вкус был странный. Новый. Она нахмурилась.

— Где моя мама?

Девушка побледнела.

— Где Королева?

— Королева?

— Да, — произнесла она осторожно. — Королева. Где она?

— Вы Королева, — сказала другая девочка, когда ее спутница не ответила. — Старая Королева умерла семь месяцев назад.

Чудо-Женщина уставилась на девочек. — Нет… Мне бы об этом доложили…

— Мы послали сообщение о её болезни, — произнесла вторая девочка с нервной улыбкой. — Но вы отказались встретиться с посланником. Я… Мне кажется, что вы сказали, что вы слишком… занняты? — девочка с трудом воспроизвела иностранное слово.

— Занята, — поправила её Чудо-Женщина. — Я была слишком занята… Я помню…

Другая девочка кивнула головой в согласии. — Сёстры были очень злы, когда услышали это. Вивина сказала, что вы не собираетесь возвращаться, потому что слишком заняты уничтожением сорняков, — она сморщила лоб. — Эти мужчины должны научиться сами приносить свой урожай также, как мы.

Обе девочки серьёзно кивнули.

Чудо-Женщина почувствовала себя больной. Уничтожать сорняки. Блудить. Это… это то, что амазонки думали о ней… это был её гостеприимный дом… и её мать умерла… умерла, жав, что дочь получит сообщение только для того, чтобы обнаружить что оно вернулось обратно непрочитанным. Боги… Как она могла простить себя… как…

— Вы не выглядите также хорошо, как вчера, — произнесла одна девочка. — Вы заболели?

Она напряглась. — Вчера?

— Когда вы впервые пришли домой, — сказала девочка. — Вы были так злы, когда обнаружили как долго вы отсутствовали.

— Я… — её двойник. Её двойник была здесь. Конечно её двойник была здесь. Как она не догадалась? Как она могла быть такой глупой? — Куда я ушла?

Девочки растерялись.

Руки Чудо-Женщины сжались в кулаки. — Я ушла? Я провела ночь? Где?!

— Я н-не знаю! Простите!

Чудо-женщина бросила свой бокал на землю и подняла руку, чтобы ударить девушку.

— Я здесь, Диана!

Она крутанулась вокруг. Ее двойник парила за окном. Солнечные блики отражались от её полированных золотых доспехов, дикие густые волосы свободно лежали вокруг её гладких черт и гладкие мышцы элегантно обтекали её тело. Её голубые глаза яростно блестели.

_Красивая. Она была красивой. Превосходной._

— Оставь девочек в покое, — произнесла она командным, уверенным голосом.

Как… как её двойник могла быть настолько лучше её? Как она могла быть такой прекрасной, когда она была такой… такой… если бы она была такой Супермен никогда бы не оставил её. Если бы она была такой прекрасной, то она не нуждалась бы в Супермене, чтобы построить свой идеальный мир.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — прошептала Чудо-Женщина.

— Я искала тебя, Диана.

— Никто… Никто больше не смеет так называть меня…

Её глаза сощурились. — Почему? Это твоё имя, данное тебе твоей матерью амазонкой. Или ты забыла, Диана?

— Не…

— Твоя мать, которую ты оставила умирать в одиночестве, — продолжила женщина. — Она не просила внимания Чудо-Женщины. Она просила своей принцессы. Её дочери. Она просила твоё, Диана.

Чудо-Женщина с криком взлетела в воздух, прыгнула в открытое окно и схватила её двойника.

— Не смей меня так называть! — она ударила её. — Никто меня так не называет! — ударила сначала это идеальное лицо с одной стороны. — Ты не можешь меня так называть! — затем с другой. —Никогда! — Её противник схватила рукой ее кулак и коленом врезала в живот.

— Я не буду называть тебя Чудо-Женщиной, — сплюнула её двойник. Они сцепились, пока кувыркались в воздухе. Половину полёта. — Чудо-Женщина защитник амазонок. Их Чемпион! — они вдвоём ударились о скалу и скатились в сторону доков. — Ты не такая, — борясь, они прорвались сквозь кусты и каменный рельеф скалы. — Я не стану называть тебя Чудо-Женщиной! — они врезались в мостовую.

Чудо-Женщина попыталась встать. Мгновенно её двойник оказалась на ней, придавила её и почувствовала удар за ударом. Она почувствовала, как мрамор под ней превращается в пыль, почувствовала вкус крови и желчи, понимающейся по горлу, и как её лассо оторвали от её бедра, обернув его вокруг её плеч и запястий.

— Не справедливо, — услышала она свои слова. — Я любила его. Нас. Я бы сделала все для нашего идеального мира. Это не справедливо. Я должна быть как ты. Выглядеть, как ты. Он должен был любить меня. Не его. Почему он должен его любить? Это было бы прекрасно… мы были бы прекрасны.

— Твой идеальный мир убил одного из моих лучших друзей, -сплюнула её двойник. — Как это может быть справедливым?


	5. Chapter 5

* не бечено*

Супермен знал, что он причиняет ему боль. Он видит это во вспышке дрожи, что прорвалась сквозь свирепый оскал мужчины. Он слышал это в рваных, ломающихся, задыхающихся глотках воздуха, что на вздохе и выдохе обдирали его лёгкие. Чувствовал это в напряжении его мышц под его прикосновениями.

 _Но в это мгновение ему было всё равно.  
_  
Брюс попытался подняться. Супермен схватил его за затылок и грубо толкнул его обратно на жесткий матрас. Удержал его. Почувствовал, как клетки ломаются и истекают кровью под его пальцами. Почувствовал, как под его пальцами образуется синяк.

_Это не важно._

Это не имело значения, даже если Брюс корчился, извивался и бессмысленно боролся с ним. Супермен почувствовал, как поднимаются обжигающие, злые вспышки дикого удовольствия, чтобы поглотить его. Почувствовал, как дрожат его собственные мышцы. Почувствовал, что его рот пересох.

Это было не важно, потому что вопреки самому себе ему было что-то отвратительное, непростительное и прекрасное видеть Брюса таким. Видеть могущественного Бэтмена страстным, раненным и покорным. Идеальную линию шрама, что нанесли ему против его воли; разгоряченного и сладко пахнущего сексом. Видеть, как брюнет безнадежно боролся, чтобы сбросить его сжавшийся кулак; как он сжимался с каждым толчком бёдер Супермена. Видеть его оскаленные зубы, сверкающие между искривленными в насмешке губами, даже когда Бэтмен пытался проглотить малейшие звуки, что выдавали его темное отчаянное желание.

Криптонец схватил бёдра Брюса другой рукой и держал его до тех пор, как не вошел в него с новой найденной настойчивостью, быстрее, жёстче.

Услышал, как прервалось дыхание Брюса в мучительном крике.

Руки мужчины опустились, чтобы вцепиться в пальцы Супермена, охватывающие его бёдра, чтобы бессмысленно попытаться их отдёрнуть и вырваться из захвата Супермена.

— Супермен… — отдышка, появившаяся в его голосе, не имела ничего общего с удовольствием. — Бля… Супермен!

Супермен осознал, как сильно он вцепился в бёдра Брюса, сжал их. На грани их разрушения. С диким рычанием он заставил себя ослабить хватку, отдернул руку и с громким хрустом ударил кулаком в стену.

И затем он кончил. Вспышка горячего белого удовольствия расцвела от его члена, поднялась по телу, пробежала до кончиков пальцев рук и ног и оставила теплый след, словно огонь в венах. И все это время он наблюдал за Брюсом. Жадно пожирал его взглядом. Натянутый, покрасневший и борющийся. Супермен выплеснул своё напряжение в него. Наполнил его. Трахнул его. Трахнул его так сильно, что причинил ему боль.

_Но в этот момент это не имело значение._

Он в последний раз простонал от удовольствия и убрал руку с шеи Брюса.

Инстинктивно мужчина попытался подняться. Супермен положил ладонь на спину Брюса и толкнул его назад лицом в матрас.

— Ты… — произнес Супермен прежде чем успокоил дыхание, — такая упертая задница… Тебе будет больно до тех пор, пока ты не прекратишь сопротивляться.

Брюс уставился на него. Бледно-голубые глаза светились неприкрытым гневом. Гневом, окрашенным, возможно, искрой страха? Возможно ли это? Супермен на мгновение позволил своим глазам окраситься красным. Реакция, скрытая за гневным рыком, была небольшой. Но она была. Брюс дернулся, втянул неглубокий глоток воздуха, и сжал кулаки. Супермен задумчиво скользнул языком вдоль его зубов.

Его дыхание медленно вернулось в норму.

_Брюса нет._

Он по-прежнему пытался подавить свое тяжелое дыхание, скрыть румянец на щеках. Загвоздка в том, что он сипел от каждого вдоха воздуха. Супермен скривил губы.

— Прости, Брюс. Я полностью забыл.

Он поднялся на мгновение, перевернул Брюса на спину и слез с мужчины.

— Твоя очередь.

Он опустился к набухшему члену мужчины и погладил нижнюю часть ствола языком, щелкнул по головке, когда он приподнялся. Повторил движение с большей силой. Усмехнулся, когда Брюс дернулся вперед.

Он скользил, лизал и сосал до тех пор, пока жемчужные капели предэакулята не выплеснулись на его язык. Брюс дрожал, извивался и цеплялся за матрас под ним. Сжал губы в твердую линию и стиснул челюсть.

С рычанием Супермен обхватил рукой основание члена Брюса и принялся дрочить ему, чтобы он поднялся, ловко скользнул пальцами другой руки в рот Брюса, по задней стороне его зубов и в щель между ними.

— Позволь мне тебя услышать, Брюс.

Мягко, но твердо он ворвался в раскрытую челюсть мужчины. Мгновенно, словно прорыв плотины, сдавленный стон вырвался из горла мужчины.

Супермен опустил свои губы на Брюса, сдавил его эрекцию между их телами и погладил член Брюса одновременно с тем как воздух входил и выходил из горла человека.

Брюс задыхался, стонал и скрежетал зубами по пальцам Супермена. Мотал головой, пытаясь сбросить руку с его рта. Но кончил. Кончил для него.

Супермен поцеловал его шею, горло, челюсть. Скользнул языком по грубой фигуре S, оставленной на его щеке.

И… Боже…, но этот мужчина завораживает. Его чистый вкус удовольствием прошел сквозь Супермена. Задушенные звуки выскальзывали из открытого рта Брюса, опьяняя его от желания. И тело мужчины под ним… Боже… Это был Бэтмен. Бэтмен. Тот самый человек, что одним только тяжелым взглядом приводил Лигу Справедливости в чувства. Тот самый человек, который только своим присутствием подавлял суперлюдей. Бэтмен. Находящийся под ним. Кончивший для него. Бэтмен.

_Его. Он был его._

Брюс кончил, выгнулся к нему. Задушил голос. Его лицо раскраснелось. Он выплеснул свое напряжение между их прижавшимися телами.

Брюс был его, но Супермен знал, что он также был Брюса. Принадлежал Брюсу. Принадлежал Брюсу также, как Брюс принадлежал ему. Все, что нужно было сделать мужчине, это повернуть голову, наклониться вперед и поцеловать его. Все, что ему нужно сделать, это ответить, и Супермен будет его. Супермен вытащил пальцы и нежно поцеловал губы Брюса, уговаривая. Прося. Умоляя.

Все, что ему нужно было сделать, это признаться в своем очевидном желании. Признать их разделяемую нужду. Признаться, он тоже любит его. Все, что ему нужно было поцеловать его. Такая простая вещь и вся боль, вся неопределенность и вся ложь Чудо-Женщины исчезнут. Если бы он только…

Брюс отвернулся, разъединил их губы, отказал ему.

Супермен ударил его. Ударил его так сильно, что его голова откинулась в сторону, кровь выплеснулась сквозь прекрасные чувственные губы и Брюс застонал (низкий соблазнительный звук) от боли.

— Ты такой упрямый, — пробормотал Супермен. Попробовал скрыть горькое разочарование в его голосе. Попытался казаться уверенным и не отчаявшимся. — Ты должен увидеть это. Ты должен понять, как… как это правильно, Брюс. Как правы мы. Вместе, — он тряхнул головой. — Так зачем ты притворяешься, что не понимаешь? Зачем притворяешься, что все это так… неправильно. Почему ты продолжаешь отрицать это? Отказываешь нам?

— Что тебе нужно от меня? — огрызнулся Брюс. — Я не твой Бэтмен.

Супермен обхватил его щеку ладонью. — Ты такой же, разве ты не видишь? Наши миры… нет никакой разницы. Только время, — он заставил себя улыбнуться. — Время отравило Бэтмена из этого мира. Он отвернулся от меня. Но ты… ты никогда… — он покачал головой. — Нет. Это не правда. Ты не такой, как он. Ты лучше. Ты тот Бэтмен, который должен был у меня всегда быть, Брюс. Разве ты не видишь? Всегда должны были быть МЫ. Вместе мы должны были перестроить этот мир. Исправить этот мир. Сохранить его.

Он наклонился вперед и оставил один маленький поцелуй на губах Брюса. Вкус крови, пота и секса раскрасили его кожу. Коротко вдохнул насыщенный, пьянящий, аромат Брюса.

— Ты нужен мне, — услышал Супермен собственный шепот. — Ты прекрасен и… Боже, я не хотел кого-то… не нуждался в ком-то… никогда не терял контроль также, как я делаю это с тобой. Никогда. Только от одного твоего вида…

Он снова поцеловал Брюса. Проигнорировал то, что мужчина попытался оттолкнуть его, проигнорировал твердую линию его губ, проигнорировал его сжавшуюся челюсть. Наслаждался формой этих губ, покалыванием его небритой челюсти и острыми краями знака, выжженного на его щеке.

— Ты увидишь, — выдохнул он на кожу брюнету. — Я знаю, что увидишь. Я знаю тебя. Ты увидишь как прекрасно мы подходим друг к другу. Насколько лучше этот мир. Мы будем Королями.

— Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне, — зарычал Бэтмен.

Но неожиданно даже злость, даже ненависть, даже презрение, загрязняющие слова Брюса, казалось, не имеют значения. Он не мог ничего сказать, что могло бы испортить это. Он ничего не мог сделать, что перечеркнуло бы то, что он кончил для него, что они кончили друг для друга. Ничто не могло вывести тот факт, что, несмотря на все, что он говорил, он чувствовал его. Любил его. Рано или поздно ему придется признать это. Ему придется перестать притворяться.

Он откинулся на кровать и бесстыдно притянул мужчину на колени. Решительно проигнорировал его протесты и думал только о будущем. Их будущем. Лелеял эти мысли до того, как сон достиг его и забрал к себе.

Когда он проснулся, он был согрет, счастлив и удовлетворен. Он лежал под мягкой белой простыней и уставился на переплетения льда, сомкнувшиеся над его головой. На закрытые купола крепости, молча висящие над его кроватью. За ним ночное небо, усеянное коллекцией разноцветных звезд. Большинство из них были слишком отдаленные для человеческого глаза, чтобы их увидеть.

Ему что-то снилось. Снилось о чем-то… чем-то далеком… о прошлом. О времени, когда двойники только начали появляться. О времени, когда Чудо-Женщина покинула его. Времени, когда он впервые нашел Брюса. Его Брюса.

Первый раз, когда он заснул с этим человеком на его руке.

При этой мысли он осознал, что мужчина спит рядом с ним. Криптонец посмотрел вниз. Улыбнулся. Во сне жесткие линии лица Брюса расслабились, обычно твердые черты смягчились, и его возраст, казалось, только подчеркивает его красоту, а не портит его. Он был таким, каким он должен быть. Рядом с ним. Партнером.

Брюс повернул голову к нему, когда он неосознанно скатился к теплу тела Супермена. Свет поймал квадратную линию челюсти, его острые скулы и старый белый шрам, низко расположенный на его лице.

Супермен посмотрел на этот шрам. Посмотрел на грубо выжженный знак S на теле Брюса и почувствовал отдаленные покалывания сожаления. Прошло много лет. Десятилетий. Десятилетий с тех пор, как он в порыве гнева заклеймил Брюса. Декады с тех пор, как выжег его знак на плоти мужчины. Декады с тех пор, как этот человек смотрел на него прекрасным, незаклейменным лицом. С тех пор это было напоминанием о том, когда они в первый раз соединились. И о хорошем, и о плохом.

Он протянул руку. Протянул руку, как бы стирая оскорбляющий шрам. Потянулся в сторону Брюса.

Глаза мужчины открылись. Он посмотрел и увидел Супермена, сидящего с протянутой рукой.

— Что такое, Господин?

Супермен открыл рот. Остановился. В ужасе уставился на Брюса. На холодную покорность его лица.

_Нет. Это неправильно. Брюс должен любить его. Должен принять его любовь. Они должны быть вместе. Партнеры. Короли. Не…_

— Брюс, я…

Мужчина ждал.

— Брюс, это не… это неправильно. Это не… — он тряхнул головой. — Не называй меня господином.

— Как мне звать вас?

Супермен с трудом встретился с глазами человека. Тяжело встретиться, чтобы увидеть это жестокое хладнокровное принятие в его обычно остром взгляде. Хуже. Намного хуже, чем его гнев. Его страх.

— Как тебе захочется, — пробормотал он. — Брюс, я не… ты не мой раб… это неправильно. Это… — медленное осознание. — Это не реально.

Взгляд Брюса ничего не раскрыл. Его глаза темные. Серебряная прядь волос затесалась в его волосах. И Супермен не мог проигнорировать застарелую безнадежность в этих глазах. Вмиг криптонец встал на колени рядом с ним, откинув назад эти волосы и прижимая его лицо.

— Ты намного больше, чем это, Брюс. Ты всегда был. Ты знаешь это.

Брюс не сопротивлялся его прикосновению, как ждал Супермен. Но и не желал его. Он разрешил. Как игрушка, он позволил Супермену переместить его, прикоснуться к нему, но не ответил ему. Бесстрастный, как пластик.

— Нет, Брюс, не… не делай этого…

_Сон… это должен быть…_

— Что вам нужно от меня, Супермен?

_То, как он произнес его имя… титул. Отстраненная метка. Не было никакой близости, ни любви, ни доброты._

— Люби меня.

Брюс придвинулся к нему. Откинул простыню в сторону и начал стаскивать с себя одежду.

— Брюс, нет! — Супермен задохнулся в ужасе. — Нет! Это не то, что я имел в виду!

Брюс остановился. Взглянул на него. Ждет. Ждет, словно онемевший, как компьютер, ждущий дальнейших инструкций. Бесстрастный, как столбы льда, из которых построены стены комнаты.

— Не, — Супермен почувствовал, как он пожал плечами. Его боль достигла своего пока, когда он встретился с пустым взглядом Брюса. — Это не то, что должно было произойти. Это не… это не то. Это не ты, Брюс. Это… это не можем быть мы. Я же люблю тебя.

Ответ Брюса был мгновенный. Как предварительно записанное сообщение. — Я никогда не полюблю тебя.

Те же самые слова, что он говорил после того дня, когда у них был первый секс. Те же самые слова он говорил, когда Супермен впервые рассказал его план вытащить Брюса из его обреченной спираль ненависти и привести его к любви. Одни и те же слова, от которых Супермен отмахнулся. Слова, которые он считал ничего не значили… вечно повторяющиеся из губ Брюса.

Гнев поднялся в нем. Гнев на эхо тех горьких, ужасных слов. Гнев на Брюса, за то, что впервые их произнес. Гнев на ложь.

— Скажи это снова, — прошептал Супермен. — Скажи это хоть еще один раз, и я убью тебя.

Без минутного колебания. — Я никогда не полюблю тебя.

Супермен уставился на мужчину. Уставился на его суровые непоколебимые черты. Жестокая честность в его глазах. Он хотел умереть. Осознание ударило сильно. Больно. Как криптонит.

Его гнев угас.

— Нет, — прохрипел Супермен. — Ты должен был понять. Ты должен был полюбить меня. Ты должен был быть счастлив. Мы должны были быть счастливы, — он потряс головой, отрицая это. Отрицая все это. — Нет…нет, нет, нет… Это не правда! Это не мы. Это… сон… сон… ложь. Чудо-Женщина лгала. Это она поместила это в мою голову. Это она сказала, что мы никогда не будем вместе счастливы. Ты любишь меня!

Брюс не ответил, не отреагировал. Не вздрогнул от резкого тона Супермена. Как игрушка. Компьютер. Потрепанный раб, используемый для затуманивания разума своего хозяина.

— Нет… — Супермен схватил мужчину и дернул его вперед. Смял вместе их губы. Брюс позволил себя целовать. Позволил двигаться его губам. Позволил вторгнуться в его рот. Он не сопротивлялся, как он обычно делал. Не стиснул челюсти или не попытался отвернуться…, но почему-то это пустое присутствие было хуже… гораздо хуже… по крайней мере раньше он проявлял какие-то эмоции. Был хоть какой-то ответ. Теперь он был полый. Пустой. Холодный. Супермен отстранился. — Черт, Поцелуй меня!

Брюс послушно наклонился и поцеловал его. Неосторожное прикосновение губ к губам. Затем он отступил назад. Ждал его следующей команды.

Супермен смотрел на него, стиснув челюсти, и жестко сорвал трусы Брюса. Ему нужно было доказательство от этого человека. Все что угодно. Что-то, что подскажет ему, что это всего лишь игра. Ложь.

Он потянул голые ляжки Брюса на свои плечи и взял на всю длину у человека в горло. Схватился за бедра Брюса руками и начал тянуть мужчину вперед, чтобы придавить его собой, и грубо гладил его кожу в такт с прикосновением своего языка.

Член Брюса быстро стал твердым, что говорило о том, что они часто это делали. Сам же брюнет оставался невозмутимым. Отдаленным. Закончилось все слишком быстро. Мужчина кончил ему в рот, получил синяки, соответствующие пальцам Супермена, и до сих пор не издал ни звука. Бэтмен наблюдал за ним. Ждал, как и прежде, следующего приказа.

Супермен качнулся назад под тяжестью своих неудач. Под мрачным, ужасным, осознанием того, что он потерял. Он не смог спасти Брюса. Он не смог заставить мужчину влюбиться в него. Он не… вместо любви, о которой он мечтал, он создал робота-секс-раба.

— Сделай это для меня, — пробормотал Супермен. Перевернулся на спину и смотрел, как Брюс занял позицию между ног и опустился на его член. Брюс работал с простой, чувственной силой. Двигал ртом, языком и руками, оснащенный четкими точными знаниями о том, как довести Супермена как можно быстрее до оргазма.

К стыду Супермена, это работало. Его лицо залилось краской, руки сжались в кулаки, и он застонал сквозь зубы, как он спустил в рот Брюса. Мужчина сглотнул и вытер рот о предплечье. Сидел и ждал его дальнейших указаний.

Супермен сел. Его дыхание медленно возвращалось к нормальному ритму. Он встретился с холодным взглядом Брюса.

— Ты на самом деле хочешь умереть?

— Да.

Голос криптонца был мягким, сконфуженным. — Почему?

— Я ненавижу то, во что превратилась моя жизнь, — простая жестокая правда. Брюс.

— Почему? Я люблю тебя. Я забочусь о тебе. Я сделаю все для тебя. Если ты просто прекратишь это… если просто полюбишь меня… жизнь будет прекрасной, — Супермен потряс головой. — Прошло много лет, Брюс. Неужели после всех этих лет ты не можешь понять… не можешь увидеть…

— Это единственная вещь, которую ты не можешь забрать у меня, Супермен, — произнес Брюс. — Ты можешь сломать меня. Ты можешь взять меня. Но ты не можешь получить этого, — его глаза похолодели. — Это единственная вещь, что от меня осталась.

— Если ты сдашься, я дам тебе весь мир.

— Я знаю, — Брюс прикрыл на мгновение глаза. Черты его лица углубились. Он наклонил голову вперед. — Я не хочу твой мир, — его голос никогда не поднимался с этой ледяной монотонности. — Я не хочу этого, — его глаза открылись. — Я не хочу тебя, — ужасная пауза. — Я и никогда не хотел.

— Это не правда. Это ложь. Ты хотел этого!

Лицо Брюса неожиданно болезненно исказилось. — Супермен!

— Ты хотел этого! Ты желаешь это сейчас! Кто это? Кто обернул тебя против меня? Это Чудо-Женщина? Другой Бэтмен? Джокер? Кто?!

— Супермен… отпусти…

Супермен проснулся.

Он был в кровати. Его простыни были запутаны вокруг него. Брюс был сверху него.

— Супермен, — мужчина произнес сквозь стиснутые зубы. Его лицо покрылось потом. Голос дрожал. Глаза широко раскрылись. — Пусти… ах… отпусти, — след на его щеке был красным. Свежим. Окруженный синяками, укусами и царапинами, которые простирались по нижней стороне его лица. Его волосы были темные.

_Сон… это был просто сон… он знал это… знал…_

— Отпусти меня.

Супермен обнаружил, что удерживал Брюса за запястье , сжимая его. Еще чуть-чуть и он бы сломал его. Во сне он схватил Брюса, протащил его по кровати и затащил его на себя.

— Супермен…

Он отпустил его.

Брюс выдохнул и практически рухнул на него. Кровь хлынула под кожей.

— Мне жаль, Брюс.

Когда мужчина отодвинулся, его глаза стреляли ледяными кинжалами. Он вернулся к дальней стороне кровати. Смотрел на него с интенсивностью антилопы, наблюдающей за отдыхающим львом.

— Я не хотел… — он потер висок, — Это просто сон. Просто плохой сон.

Брюс выглядел так, словно был готов спрыгнуть с матраса, несмотря на свою сломанную ногу. Недоверие, ненависть, страх воевали за господство в его глазах. Но, о, Боже, он был прекрасен. Там не было ничего пустого. Никакого спокойствия. Ничего в этом человеке не было похожего на его сон.

Супермен откинулся на кровать и вздохнул. Это все стресс. Война. Поведение Брюса. Уход Чудо-Женщины… все было медленно изводило его. Но он не мог позволить им добраться до него. Он не мог позволить этому встать между Брюсом и им. Не сейчас. Не когда Брюс все еще растерянный. До сих пор борющийся. Он должен был оставаться сильным. Неуступчивым. Под контролем. Он должен был остаться сдержанным.

— Все хорошо, — пробормотал криптонец. — Я не трону тебя. Ты можешь лечь спать.

Но он не спал.

Никто из них.

Когда наступило утро, Супермен встал с кровати и быстро переоделся в свою отброшенную униформу. Когда инопланетянин набросил свой плащ на плечи, он обернулся на мужчину, наблюдавшим за ним с кровати.

— Я вернусь вечером.

Брюс не ответил. Сузил глаза, рассчитывая.

Супермен резко отвернулся от этого взгляда. Слишком похожий взгляд на тот, что был у Брюса во сне. Слишком холодный. Слишком темный. Слишком закрытый от него. Брюс боялся его. Не достаточно, чтобы сделать его бездумно любезным. Но достаточно, чтобы сделать его осторожным. Чтобы сделать его опасным.

С низким рычанием он улетел, вылетел из крепости и бросились прочь в атмосферу

Через мгновение он услышал гневные протесты людей, митингующих против атлантов в Готэме. Узнал о толпах, собравшихся у входа в Зал Правосудия. Опознал лозунги своих союзников, когда они отталкивали назад людей и выхватывали лидеров из толпы.

Спокойно. Он должен оставаться хладнокровным. Но он терял его. По всему миру люди смотрели на Готэм. Смотрели на Метрополис. Смотрели на трещины в его империи. Это был Бэтмен и Джокер. Они как-то это спланировали. Они разрушают его влияние. Доверие, оказанное ему людьми. Они настраивают всех против него так же, как Бэтмен повернул Брюса против него.

_С ядовитой ложью._

_Той же ложью, что однажды произнесла Чудо-Женщина._

_Такой же, какую однажды сказал Брюс._

_Как те, что вторглись в его сон. Исказили его сны. Угрожали уничтожить его под тяжестью внезапного сомнения._

Он потер у виска, рыкнул, и улетел с планеты. Подальше от шума. От отвлекающих факторов. Лжи. Подальше от бесконечных криков о помощи, криков митингующих, и отвечающих им яростный рев его союзников. Ему нужно было подумать. Чтобы разобраться во всем этом. Осмыслить бурлящий хаос, в который все превратилось.

Лига разваливается на части, его мир погибал, и сверху всего этого Брюс до сих пор не признал… не поцеловал его… даже не разговаривал с ним… если бы он… если бы только Супермен мог доверять ему. Брюс смог бы все понять и исправить. С Бэтменом на его стороне, они смогли бы, наконец, достичь того мира, о котором они с Чудо-Женщиной могли только мечтать. С ним он мог собрать Лигу воедино и заставить замолчать протестующих.

_С Брюсом на его стороне мир, их мир, наконец-то будет спасен._


	6. Chapter 6

*не бечено*  
Брюс стоял под сильным потоком воды и мыл руки, грудь и шею. Он тер их пока его кожа не стала ярко-розовой. Затем покрылась болезненно-красными волдырями. Тер до тех пор, пока не стал истекать кровью. Тогда он намылил себя и продолжил тереть дальше.

_Посмотри на себя._

Он мог все еще почувствовать его запах. За мылом, за водой, он все еще распознавал этот характерный, мощный, аромат Супермена. Супермен на его коже, его челюсти, во всех его порах. Он запачкал его язык, зубы, губы… Он сплюнул. Глотнул полный рот мыльной воды. Снова сплюнул.

_На коленях._

Он до сих пор видел Супермена над ним. Держащего его. Причиняющего ему боль. Он по-прежнему чувствовал боль в его зубах как тогда, когда он бесполезно попытался сопротивляться вторжению языка, прикусив его. Он все еще мог чувствовать томительное присутствие жестких, неуступчивых пальцев, что давили на него, прижимали его, так легко, как если бы он ничего не весил. Был ничем.

_Это то, что ты хочешь._

Он схватил мочалку, стиснул зубы, и вытер лицо. На правой щеке обгоревшая плоть. Клеймо.

_Не так ли?_

Он вытирался, пока его руки не заболели.

_Шлюха._

Пока его лицо не онемело.

_Быть принужденным к этому._

— Нет!

Он отшвырнул от себя мыльную тряпку и оцарапал щеку. Стал чесать ее, пока не чувствовал кусочки кожи под ногтями. Пока не потекла кровь по пальцам, запястьям, локтям и не упала на кафельный пол в душе. Чесал, пока его руки не обвисли в изнеможении.

Он наклонил голову под струи воды, закрыл глаза и сделал медленный глубокий вдох через открытый рот. Воздух… вода… Супермен… он все еще чувствовал его.

_Резкий. Уверенный. Чужой._

Он попытался задержать дыхание. Удержаться от неглубокого вздоха. Его рот открыт…, но он не может проигнорировать это. Везде. Неожиданно, но запах был везде. На всем. Настолько густой, что он едва мог дышать. Настолько выразительный, что ему казалось, что он задохнется.

_Это было, словно он был здесь… смотрел… приближался…_

Брюс развернулся к двери. Облокотился на сломанную ногу. Рухнул на четвереньки на чередующиеся плитки и кристаллы земли.

_Он задыхается. Втянул глубокий, отчаянный глоток воздуха. Тонет. Тонет в этом запахе._

Он поднялся на ноги и прислонился к стене, лицом к двери. Уверенный, что в любой момент его мучитель в красном плаще может влететь сюда с этим взглядом… взглядом, говорящем о его очевидном намерении. О темной, беспросветной, безумной любви.

_Никого._

_Дверь оставалась закрытой._

_Он был один._

Медленно он вернул контроль над дыханием. Он медленно подавил бессмысленный поток эмоций, сражающихся за превосходство внутри его черепа. Медленно он вернул контроль.

Это не знание о том, что Супермен изнасиловал его. Дважды. Нет. Это было ужасно, но он мог подавить это. Это то, что он может и сделает это снова. И не было ничего, что Брюс мог бы с этим поделать. Он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы даже сделать это менее приятным для него. Ничего, только ждать, когда это произойдет, и бессмысленно бороться, когда это произойдет.

Он не чувствовал ничего подобного с тех пор как умерли его родители. Это полное демонстрирование себя. Эту полную потерю контроля. Эту безнадежность, жестокость, холодную борьбу с несправедливостью и жестокость Вселенной. Только на этот раз Альфреда не было рядом с ним, чтобы помочь ему пройти через это. В этот раз не было великого возмездия, что он мог бы найти. В этот раз… было только это. Он оперся о стену, сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы. Все его годы тренировок были также бесполезны как пытаться остановить несущийся бронепоезд.

Он не может сделать это. Он не может… ему нужно подумать. Нужно раскрыть это. Нужно найти способ остановить это. Как этого избежать.

Он уже пытался взломать крепость, но, несмотря на прогресс в понимании языка на котором работает инопланетный минерал, он так и не смог одолеть команду Супермена, держащую его в заключении. Несмотря на время, он не смог открыть двери. Что хуже, когда андроиды пришли они не проявили никакой тревоги, когда нашли его несвязанным. Это значит, что Супермен знает, что он пытался сбежать. Значит, что Супермен наблюдал за ним. Это означает, что у него никогда на самом деле и не было надежды вырваться отсюда. Это значит, что он, возможно, никогда и не сможет.

Он попытался отогнать эту мысль. Попытался оценить свое положение. Но нашел лишь смутное знание о боли, отдающееся эхом от каждой части его тела, и внезапное удушающее чувство поражения. Он был один. Весь мир считал его мертвым. И ключом к его клетке владеет сошедший с ума Супермен.

Нужно заглушить эти мысли, даже они были порождены разумом, усыпленным истощением, что родился из последних бессонных дней. Непередаваемая настороженность дней постоянного страха, гнева и боли. Но он не мог успокоиться. Еще нет. Не тогда, когда Супермен может появиться в любой момент. Не с воспоминаниями последних дней, вспыхивающими белым перед его глазами.

Он медленно откинулся на стену в душе, насильно убрал пальцы и потер лицо. Дал горячей воде течь по нему. Супермен дал ему один кусочек информации. Одну вещь, с которой он мог поработать. Он вернется сегодня вечером. Брюс сомневается, что он нарушит это обещание. Что дал ему примерно двенадцать часов. За это время ему нужно найти какой-нибудь план. Выжать чувство контроля из кровавого месива, в которое превратилась его жизнь.

Двенадцать часов.

Водоворот его разума охладился, успокоился. Он позволил телу медленно скользить, пока он не сидел на полу в душе, глаза по-прежнему были зафиксированы прямо на двери. Он позволил себе медленно уплыть в место, где он не совсем спал, но и не совсем проснулся. Время текло медленно. Постепенно ему удалось собрать воедино некоторые структуры плана. Ему нужно прощупать почву. Узнать, кем Супермен является в действительности. Узнать, сможет ли он им манипулировать.

Это будет не легко. Супермен может быть и потерял себя, но он все еще умен. Он будет ждать это.

Он все еще мог чувствовать его запах, даже когда он через полчаса, наконец, выполз из душа. Он все еще мог чувствовать его, даже когда он, прихрамывая и прислонившись к стене, двигался к раковине и полотенцам. Он еще чувствовал эти пальцы, эти зубы, эти толчки, когда прислонился к бассейну и уставился в зеркало на свой жалкий внешний вид.

Его волосы спутанным клубком прилипли ко лбу, подбородок потемнел за новым слоем щетины и его лицо, плечи и шея были покрыты отчетливыми различными ранами. И там, среди крест-накрест царапины, следов укусов и синяков, на него смотрел грубо высеченное в форме S клеймо Супермена. Оно кровоточило, струпья оторвались, но оно все еще мстительно выделялось среди других следов на его плоти.

Он вытащил полотенце с вешалки, протер им один раз щеку, а потом решительно отвернулся от своего отражения. Прихрамывая, он вышел из ванной в маленькую спартанскую спальню.

Два робота зависли рядом. Один нес поднос с нехитрой снедью, а другой принес такой костюм, который миллиардер-плейбой Брюс Уэйн будет носить.

Он одевался как мужчина, надевающий доспехи.

День перетек в вечер с удивительной скоростью. Вечер стал ночью.

Когда появился Супермен было уже довольно-таки поздно.

Пришелец пролетел через дверь и опустился, встав посреди комнаты. Его волосы были растрепаны, щеки бледные и глаза сияли. Выглядел он странно оживленным, когда он откинул плащ назад и протянул руку в сторону Брюса.

— Иди сюда.

Брюс остался на месте.

— Я не причиню тебе боли. Я просто хочу кое-что тебе показать.

— Я хочу мой пояс.

Супермен моргнул. Небольшая улыбка коснулась уголка его губ. — Ты со мной торгуешься Брюс? — задумчивая пауза. — Это третья стадия принятия.

— Мне он нужен.

— Я не могу отдать его тебе.

Брюс пристально на него посмотрел.

Внутри он проанализировал мимолетное выражение триумфа, что мелькнуло в чертах пришельца. Осторожно нарисовал линии к бездоказательным выводам. Постарался не обращать внимания на вспышку красного, что змеились в зрачке Супермена. Попытался притвориться, что он не отшатнулся от этого зрелища.

Супермен приблизился. Брюс попятился.

— Почему ты хочешь его?

Холодный взгляд.

— Ты не можешь быть настолько глупым, чтобы подумать, что я дам тебе что-то, что я знаю содержит криптонит. Ты должен знать, что если я исполню это желание, то он будет удален из него. Что еще ты хочешь?

Брюс отшатнулся к стене. Супермен закрыл проход.

— Там есть устройство связи? Какая-нибудь информация, что может помочь тебе взломать крепость? Особый бэтаранг, чтобы спасти день?

Тишина.

Супермен нахмурился, разглядывая Брюса. Одна рука потянулась, схватила Брюса за подбородок и повернула его лицом в другую сторону, раскрывая жестокий знак на щеке.

— Ты не должен этого делать, — голос Супермена был холодным, контролируемым. — Я сделаю так, чтобы это дольше заживало.

— Это никогда не заживет, — зарычал Бэтмен. — Ты знаешь это.

Супермен не ослабил хватку на челюсти Брюса. Скользнул большим пальцем по направлению волос, что начинали прорастать из его кожи.

— Как гипс на ноге? — пробормотал Супермен. — Как твоя рука? Тебе нужны новые бинты? — он прикоснулся к краю клейма. — Нужен ли тебе один для этого?

— Почему? — спросил Брюс.

Супермен нахмурился. — Ты знаешь ответ.

— Ты снова сломаешь меня, — произнес Брюс. — Зачем лечишь?

— Как я сказал, ты знаешь ответ.

Супермен наклонился вперед. Брюс повернул голову в сторону. Супермен принял это. Поцеловал вместо этого его лицо. Крякнул недовольно, когда он скользнул губами по щетине покрывающую челюсть Брюса.

— А… — вздохнул он на его кожу. — Мне раньше это нравилось…, но она стала слишком густой.

Брюс отказался отвернуться от силы этих ярких голубых глаз. Он не мог колебаться. Еще нет.

Супермен вздохнул. — До сих пор борешься. Я думаю, что сейчас ты научишься.

Супермен толкнул Брюса к стене, схватил его за челюсть и потянул голову назад, обнажая горло.

Брюс понял, что он делает. Почувствовал тошнотворный комок страха, поднимающийся по горлу. — Нет! Не надо!

Супермен проигнорировал его. Глаза вспыхнули красным.

Брюс замер, воздух наполнился запахом паленых волос. Он закрыл глаза. Затаил дыхание. Старался не обращать внимания на тепло, систематически охватывающее его щеки, подбородок, и горло. Старался не обращать внимания на обжигающие воспоминания о боли, когда Супермен заклеймил его.

Он выдохнул в его лицо мощным холодным потоком воздуха и нежно погладил щеку большим пальцем.

— Намного лучше.

Брюс изо всех сил старался проглотить свой страх и вернуть тот же злой взгляд, что был у него раньше. — Больше не делай это.

— Ты выбрался из своих старых кандалов с помощью вилки, — произнес Супермен с усмешкой. — Неужели ты что думаешь, я дам тебе бритву? Нет, Брюс, я знаю тебя слишком хорошо. Ты придумаешь какой-то невероятное применение для этого, и это значит, что не будет конца травмам, — его улыбка немного сползла. — Я не могу доверять тебе. Нет… пока нет.

Супермен обхватил рукой Брюса и поднял его в воздух. Брюс застыл в шоке, как они вдруг пролетели сквозь крепость. Вокруг извилистых кристаллических залов, через флаги, драпирующие арки, и вылетели на морозный воздух ночи. Только это не ночь. Бледное небо лениво плыло в сторону фиолетового и путаницу красных линий вдоль горизонта. Россыпь звезд сияла неестественно ярко над головой. Сумерки. Ближайший Северный Полярный круг переходил в ночь в это время года.

— Все было таким, когда я впервые прилетел сюда, — прошептал Супермен рядом с его ухом. — Видишь, как красный сияет на льду? Видишь, кажется, что это будет продолжаться вечно? Как будто мы не на планете, а на солнце. Красном. Каким, возможно, был Криптон. — он хмыкнул. — Я думаю, что именно поэтому я построил ее здесь. Это так далеко от всего остального… так красиво… что, если думать достаточно сильно… такие фантазии начинают казаться реальными.

Они устремились к крепости и приземлились на закуток между двумя колоннами из кристаллов. Супермен сел на вершине одного столба, чтобы прислониться к другому и обернул предплечье вокруг бедер Брюса, чтобы твердо потянуть его к себе на колени.

— Думаю, что ты хотел бы увидеть это.

Ветер был холодным. Холоднее даже чем на широкой арктической равнине. Достаточно холодно, чтобы вызвать яростную дрожь у человека. Супермен отметил движение, что-то пробурчал на криптонском и быстро обернул плащ вокруг них, закрывая их от холодных порывов ветра.

Затем он прижался губами к челюсти Брюса. Прошелся цепочкой поцелуев вниз по шее. Уткнулся носом в воротник его рубашки.

— Мне нужен мой пояс.

Супермен посмотрел на него. Его взгляд потемнел. — Я не могу дать его тебе, — он укусила его там, где плечо переходит в шею.

Брюс скрипнул зубами. — Почему?

— Я не могу доверять тебе, — он продвигался вверх по шее губами, легко удерживая его на месте свободной рукой.

— Мне кое-что нужно, Супермен. Кое-что мое.

— Я твой, — произнес Супермен с маленьким смешком. — Этого достаточно.

— Нет. Это не так.

Рука Супермена скользнула вверх и больно запутались в его волосах. — Только потому, что ты не позволяешь этому быть, Брюс.

Он поцеловал его. Брюс закрыл глаза и сомкнул вместе зубы. Этого недостаточно.

Язык Супермена быстро вынудил раскрыть его челюсть и устремился ему в рот. Грубо требовал его, пробовал его, присваивал его…

_Шлюха._

Брюс дернулся и выгнулся от вторжения. От вкуса, запаха, присутствия, что насиловало его чувства. От Супермена.

_Борешься со мной, Брюс?_

Кулак вцепился в его волосы, чужое предплечье надавило на его бедро, вернув его на место, и умышленно столкнулся со сломанной ногой Брюса, у которого вспышкой молнии прошла резкая боль вдоль бедра.

_Действуй._

— Это твой выбор, — зашипел Супермен, когда он отпрянул. — Это из-за твоего выбора все это происходит. Ты можете бороться со мной и тебе будет больно или ты можешь сдаться в этой игре. Если ты будешь отвечать ненавистью, я буду отвечать тем же. Если ты будешь отвечать с любовью…- продолжил он мягче. — Это справедливо. Я решаю _когда_. Ты сам решаешь, _как_.

_Я всегда представлял, что с тобой это будет жестко._

— Ты под контролем. Это то, что ты хочешь, разве нет? Тебе всегда нравилось быть под контролем.

_Это только делает все это намного лучше._

Брюс сделал неглубокий глоток воздуха и яростно дернул головой в сторону. Почувствовал вспышку боли, так как волосы все еще были стянуты в кулаке Супермена.

— Не трогай меня!

Твердые пальцы вцепились в его челюсть. Дернули его голову.

— И ты был настолько хорош.

Этот поцелуй был жестче. Более жестоким.

Запах Супермена, его вкус, его присутствие накрыло Брюса как волна. Врезались в его нежелание чувствовать и потащили вниз под тяжестью его беспомощности. Безысходности. Беззащитности…

Это было проще… намного проще просто притвориться… отстраниться от своего тела… чтобы оторваться от боли… унижения… поражения… вместо этого представить себе Альфреда, щелкающего языком из-за пыли на поручнях пещеры, проанализировать мутацию глиноликого или химическое строение последнего токсина страха, бежать через крыши Готэма в сторону ослепительного глаза со знаком летучей мыши…

Супермен резко отступил и ударил его по лицу.

— Не делай это! Больше никогда не делай это!

Взгляд Брюса вернулись обратно к нему. Увидел раскрытый, необъяснимый страх за пылающими окрашенными красным глазами.

— Я сделал то, что ты хотел, — растеряно пробормотал Брюс.

— Нет! Ты нет! Ты не ответил! Ты просто… просто… Прекрати!

Брюс нахмурился от этого взгляда. Попытался прочесть его. Чтобы понять его. — Я перестал бороться. Разве не этого ты хотел?

Супермен снова ударил его. Сжал кулак.

Мир сверкнул белым. Брюс выпал из его рук и распластался на льду. Ощутил вкус крови.

— Я не твой господин, Брюс, — сорвался Супермен. — Ты не мой раб! Это не мы. Я не позволю этому случиться. Нет! Встань!

Брюс не мог. Он едва мог видеть.

Супермен схватил его за воротник и потащил его вверх. Теплая крови скатилась вниз к подбородку. Начала замерзать на его губах.

— Ты должен целовать меня, потому что ты хочешь этого, Брюс, — он придвинулся ближе. — Ты хочешь. Я же вижу, что ты хочешь. Ты хочешь этого даже больше, чем я. Иначе почему ты так упорно борешься? Иначе зачем бы ты делал это?

— Я… — Брюс моргнул, чтобы сфокусироваться. — Я не…

— Ты хочешь!

Супермен опустил его. Брюс закричал, когда упал на сломанную ногу. Упал на бок. Агония вспыхнула через его ребра, руку, щеку.

Супермен стоял над ним, потирая висок, и покачал головой. — Боже… зачем ты заставляешь меня это делать, Брюс? Почему ты должен все усложнять? Я люблю тебя. Ты знаешь это. Поэтому ты думаешь, что можешь уйти от меня так. Но… когда ты говоришь такие вещи. Когда ты так поступаешь. Как ты думаешь, что произойдет?

Брюс уставился на него. Уставился непонимающе на яростный, свирепый взгляд человека, стоящего над ним. Плащ Супермена взметнулся вокруг него, в его глазах мелькнула красная вспышка, а руки сжались в кулаки. Он выглядел как бог войны. Злой, оправдывающийся, непобедимый…

— Супермен.

Он поднял взгляд.

Оба Желтых фонаря спускались сверху, их кольца мерцали некрасивым золотом в сумеречном свете. Они пришли, чтобы парить рядом с парой, балансирующей на вершине крепости.

— Что случилось? — сорвался Супермен.

— Готэм, — быстро произнес Синестро. — Появились двойники и битва обострилась. Мы также думаем, что Лекс Лютор предал тебя. Он находится среди людей, сопротивляющихся нашим силам в Метрополисе.

Хэл Джордон перевел взгляд с Супермена на Брюса. Усмехнулся.

Супермен в шоке уставился на них. — Лекс?

— Да, — Желтый Фонарь безжалостно продолжил. — Чудо-Женщина и Флэш не ответили на наш зов и с Шазамом… умершим… мы плохо защищены от двойников. Даже сложно справляться с новыми бандами Джокера из-за их криптонитовых стимуляторов. Мы отступаем от их наступления. Ты нужен нам.

— Но… почему вы не связались со мной раньше… Сторожевая башня…

— В сторожевую башню проникли и уничтожили несколько дней назад, Супермен. Мы все еще пытаемся восстановить ее, чтобы увидеть, что они взяли: информацию, оружие, или и то, и другое, — его глаза зажмурились. — Вас должны были проинформировать на этот счет.

Взгляд Брюса вернулся к Супермену.

— Я… не… — он нахмурился. — Хорошо. Я разберусь с этим. Пойдем со мной, — Затем он обратился к Хэлу Джордону. — Ты заботишься о нем, — мотнул головой в сторону Брюса. — Возьми его внутрь. Я вернусь через несколько минут.

Синестро и Супермен улетели в порыве ветра.

Хэл нахмурился и показал средний палец уходящим фигурам, прежде чем повернуться к Брюсу.

— Так вот ты какой, Бэтмен, — он ухмыльнулся. — Ты не такой уж и страшный без своего плаща.

Желтый луч выстрелил из кольца Джордона и завернул Брюса в силовое поле тусклого золотого цвета. Брюс стиснул зубы, когда его подняли вверх и перенесли по воздуху обратно в сторону открытого входа в крепость.

Хэл залетел в нее, повернул в первую попавшуюся комнату и бесцеремонно опустил Брюса на пол.

Брюс захрипел от боли, от сотрясения его ребер.

— О, — Желтый Фонарь презрительно усмехнулся. — Прости, я сделал тебе больно?

Взглядом Брюса можно было убивать.

— Думаю, что тебе стоит попросить большого голубка поцеловать их получше, когда он вернется.

— Я никогда не мог представить, что ты можешь выбрать для себя желтый, — зарычал Брюс.

— Да? Ну я бы никогда не подумал, что всемогущий Бэтмен — педик, — он шагнул ближе. — Довольно скверные кровоподтеки у тебя. Я никогда не думал, что Супс пойдет на это. Или это ты? Ты тот, кто любит, когда грубо?

Брюс прислонился к стене. Медленно поднялся на ноги.

— Ты знаешь, это не будет долго длиться, — Хэл продолжал, когда он подошел. — Ты наскучишь ему так же, как ему наскучила Чудо-Женщина. Вот только у тебя нет магического острова, куда бы ты смог сбежать. Все, на что тебе стоит надеяться, так это на то, чтобы ты приглянулся кому-то еще в Лиге до того, как он выполнит казнь по-настоящему.

Брюс зарычал на него.

Хэл засмеялся. — У тебя это выходит лучше, когда у тебя есть маска. Но не волнуйся. Ты красивый. Намного красивей, чем я бы подумал о Бэтмене. Я уверен, что кому-то нужен новый хуесос. Эй, возможно, ты будешь делать это лучше, чем большой голубок, — его голос снизился, когда Брюс встал перед ним. — Супс уходит, ты знаешь. Он теряет это. Теряет контроль.

— И Синестро думает, что он справится лучше, — догадался Брюс.

— Да, — легко признался Хэл. — Но он не единственный. Да, конечно, я его поддерживаю. Он лидер моего корпуса. Но тяжело всегда быть вторым, понимаешь? Что если кто-то еще придет. Кто-то, кто просто захочет править издалека…

— Ты говорил от мира.

— Боже, какой ты умный.

 — Ты нет, — пробормотал Брюс. — Супермен обладает суперслухом.

Желтый Фонарь ухмыльнулся и широко раскинул руки. — Это военная комната, — он заявил громко. — Вот это позволяет выключить суперультразвуковые волны, что не дает суперчувствам, действующим на больших расстояниях, обнаружить какие-либо звуки, что произносятся в здесь. Любезность Лекс корп.

Брюс рукавом вытер кровь на губе и осторожно оттолкнулся от стены, стараясь сохранить равновесие.

— Ха! Посмотри на себя! Ты с трудом можешь стоять. Что? Последний минет был немного утомительным? Ты бы хотел отдохнуть? — фыркнул. — Кто бы мог подумать, что Бэтмен придет к этому? Ты был такой доминирующей задницей, когда мы были в Лиге. О, я знаю, это был не ты, но почему-то я сомневаюсь, что ты чем-то отличаешься. Но теперь ты так же опасен, как котенок…

Брюс схватил его и ударил головой в стену. Хэл вскрикнул от боли и с размаху ударил в ответ. Брюс увернулся, заехав плечом в спину, и дернул правую руку за спину. Снял кольцо.

Униформа Хэла исчезла. Когда он понял, что был в штатском, его глаза расширились, лицо побледнело, и он стал бороться более дико. Безумно.

— Нет! Ты не можешь!

Брюс ударил его достаточно сильно, чтобы свалить на землю. Кровь брызнула из сломанного носа. Хэл посмотрел на него в недоумении. Его зеркальные отражения смотрели на него с миллионов сегментов поверхности льда.

Брюс вытолкнул кольцо из его кулака.

Кольцо было на удивление спокойным и, казалось, вибрировало от его обнаженной коже. Когда оно пришло в контакт с его плотью знаки вспыхнули желтым, отразившись от всех поверхностей в комнате.

Хэл Джордан бросился на Брюса. Повалил его на ледяную землю.

— Ты не можешь одеть его. Ты знаешь, что не можешь.

Брюс извернулся, оттолкнул его ногами и отбросил его прочь.

— Я знаю.

— И светлой ночью, и в черный день, — сплюнул Хэл, когда поднялся на ноги, — в свет выйдет страх, покинув тень.

Кольцо качнулось на пальце, угрожая слететь. Улететь обратно к своему хозяину.

— Кто на пути стал — исчезнет прочь.

Брюс ударил Хэла. Повернул руку вокруг шеи мужчины и сжал его в усыпляющем захвате. Фонарь корчился, бил ногами и яростно пытался вывернуться и схватить его. Брюс держал его. Через некоторое время Хэл поник. Брюс продержал его еще двадцать секунд и небрежно бросил на землю.

— Тебе больше идет зеленый.

Он встал.

Дверь открылась.

Брюс молча чертыхнулся на себя, когда Синестро и Супермен вошли в комнату. Глаза Желтого Фонаря расширились, когда он увидел эту сцену. Фиолетовое лицо вытянулось. Губы Супермена слегка изогнулись.

— Ты знаешь правила, Брюс, -произнес Супермен. — Это не принадлежит тебе.

Синестро поднял руку. Кольцо слетело с пальца Брюса и отлетело в ладонь своего создателя. Оно вспыхнуло со странным оттенком в глазах пришельца.

— Ты наглая слизь, — зарычал Синестро. — Осквернить кольцо одного из членов моего корпуса!

— Менее чем за пять минут, — Супермен добавил с улыбкой. — Боже, я скучал по тебе, Брюс.

Глаза Синестро расширились от ярости, губы зажались в тонкую линию, и черты его лица углубились в тревожный цвет. — Супермен. Этот… твой любимчик прос…

— Это ничего не меняет, Синестро, — Супермен перебил его. — Мы все еще нуждаемся в Готэме, и если Хэл был уж таким плохим фонарем, что так легко проиграл, мы лучше обойдемся без его помощи.

— Не уходи.

Супермен вздернул бровь, взглянув на Брюса. — Что?

— Не иди в Готэм, — сказал Брюс.

Это все, что он может сделать. Единственный клочок контроля, что он мог выжать из этой больной ситуации. Это не много. Черт, но вряд ли он сможет сделать что-нибудь вообще. Камень, брошенный вниз по склону горы в надежде, что это вызовет оползень. Он надеется, что этого будет достаточно.

Супермен мерзко ухмыльнулся. — О? И почему я должен это сделать?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался.

— Ты еще хочешь пояс, — произнес Супермен. — Что заставило тебя подумать, что здесь у тебя больше влияния, чем тогда?

Брюс не колебался. Он не мог. — Это не работа Бэтмена и Джокера.

Губы Синестро оттянулись. — Откуда ты узнал?

— Потому что я знаю Джокера, — зарычал Брюс. И я знаю себя. Нет никакой выгоды в захвате городов, в это время, — маленькая ложь. — Не для мятежников. Ни один из них не стал бы действовать таким образом. Только люди, которые ничего не выиграют от такой демонстрации, заговорщики, стремящиеся очернить ваш образ нерушимости и безопасности. Кто-то начал эти восстания, Супермен, но это не повстанцы, — большая ложь.

Синестро устремился вперед. — Как ты посмел! Ты обвиняешь одного из нас в попытке свергнуть Супермена? Хах! Ты еще больший дурак, чем я думал, человек, — он угрожающе ткнул кольцом в Брюса. — Двойники сражаются против нас. Мы знаем, что двойники работают с мышью!

— Члены моей команды вступили в борьбу только из-за моей предполагаемой смерти, — Брюс был по-прежнему, невозмутим. — Они не имеют никакого отношения к ловушке.

— Ловушка? — зарычал Синестро. — Что еще за ловушка?

Супермен парил у двери. Смотрел на обмен любезностями с прищуренными глазами. Его отражение сияло от миллионов осколков кристалла.

— Я не знаю, — зашипел Брюс. — Но я не сомневаюсь, что знаешь ты.

— Наглая слизь!

— Почему Супермена проинформировали об этом только два Фонаря? — Брюс зарычал. — Там что, никого не было, кому вы могли бы доверить привезти его тем путем, что вам нужен?

Синестро выглядел готовым убить его.

— И сторожевая башня? Она была разрушена как раз перед этой битвой. _Удобно_. Это отрезает связь с остальной частью Лиги. Это значит, что-то, что ты скажешь Супермену, он должен принимать как истину. Он должен, ведь Чудо-Женщина тоже исчезла, взяв ее лассо с собой. Опять же, удобно.

Взгляд Супермена упал на Синестро.

— Ты думаешь, что я дурак, — зашипел Желтый Фонарь.

— Думаю, что тебя сделали.

— То, что ты с ним спишь, человек, не дает тебе его голоса, — сорвался Синестро. — Он может услышать, что происходит внизу. Он знает, что я говорю правду.

Брюс понизил голос на тона, каким он пользовался, когда был в маске.

— Истина относительна, Фонарь, — он посмотрел на Супермена. — Они мятежники? Или напуганные люди под влиянием артефакта страха?

— Достаточно, — Супермен спустился к ним. Его взгляд был устремлен на Брюса. Ледяной. Равнодушный. — Это было хорошее представление.

Синестро улыбнулся и отступил, чтобы освободить место для Супермена.

— Но мы оба знаем, что тебе нельзя доверять.

— Суп…

— Почему? — Супермен сорвался. — Почему я сейчас должен тебе верить? Мгновения назад ты… Боже, Брюс… Каким же идиотом ты меня считаешь?

— Супермен. Я…Не смей говорить это. Не смей говорить «я люблю тебя» сейчас. Не тогда, когда я знаю, что это только для того, чтобы получить свой собственный, жалкий путь.

Он проиграл. Он попытался вытащить одну маленькую победу для себя. Чтобы спасти хоть одного клочок контроля обезумевшей ситуации, в которой он оказался в ловушке. Он… нет. Он не мог сдаться. Еще нет. Это был его единственный шанс сделать что-то хорошее. Чтобы сделать что-то для этого.

Супермен повернулся и полетел в сторону двери.

— Я не люблю тебя, Супермен, — произнес Брюс. — Я никогда тебя не полюблю.

Вспышка красного в его глазах. — Заткнись!

— Но хаос от твоих правил — это лучше, чем дать власть над планетой ему, — его взгляд резко метнулся к Синестро. — Я делаю это не для тебя, Супермен. Я делаю это ради мира.

Супермен повернулся. — Это не твой мир! Единственная вещь из твоего мира… — его глаза сузились. — Джокер. Ты пытаешься защитить Джокера. — холодный лающий смех. — Прямо как Бэтмен пытался сделать. Ты защищаешь этого кровожадного монстра. Ты такой же больной и повернутый, как и он.

Брюс шатнулся вперед, оперся одной рукой о стену. — Мне наплевать на этого психованного клоуна.

Супермен отвернулся от него.

— Послушай меня! Я могу это доказать! — он указал на Хэла, все еще лежащего бесформенной кучей кучей на полу. — Он знает! Это займет у тебя несколько секунд, чтобы вытащить это из него, если ты пригрозишь ему падением с высоты. Теперь он Желтый Фонарь. У него не хватит воли, чтобы лгать.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о членах моего корпуса, — резко высказался Синестро.

— Я знаю, что они воняют страхом. Он заговорит. Вы попросите его там без его кольца, и он запоет.

Супермен покачал головой. — Прощай Брюс.

— Если ты полетишь туда, то, клянусь Богом, каждый раз, когда ты будешь приходить ко мне, ты будешь трахать труп!

Лицо Супермена скривилось.

— Это займет у тебя пару секунд! Сделай это… Сделай это, и я буду отвечать на твои поцелуи, без разницы что он скажет.

_Шлюха._

Хэл зашевелился. Уставился на кристаллическую крыши над ним.

Кольцо Синестро угрожающе засверкало.

Супермен пристально на него посмотрел.

Брюс все еще чувствовал его. Супермен. Он чувствовал его язык, зубы и губы. Чувствовал его запах на коже щеки, изуродованной его знаком. Чувствовал его…

— Отлично, — произнес Супермен.

В вспышке голубого и красного Супермен и Хэл исчезли.

— Нет! — закричал Синестро. — У нас нет на это времени! Нам нужно попасть в Готэм!

Слишком поздно. Супермен ушел.

Большая круглая комната резко и холодно сверкала вокруг них. Их отражения смешались с мерцающими воспоминаниями, что хранятся в кристаллах умершей планеты.

— А, — Синестро потряс головой. — Все эти годы я думал, что как досадно, что Бэтмен решил улизнуть. Неприятность. Теперь я вижу, это было благословение. Если бы ты был на его стороне все эти годы… хах… даже боюсь думать об этом. Видя ущерб, что ты причинил сегодня, через несколько коротких мгновений, с помощью небольшой слабой ложи, — он встретился со взглядом Брюса своим. — Молись, чтобы твои бунтовщики использовали этот шанс, что ты им купил. Другого у них уже не будет.

Дверь открылась, и Супермен влетел внутрь, бросив Хэла на землю к его ногам. Мужчина в ужасе вытаращил глаза и закричал, когда упал на ледяной пол.

— Предатель.

Синестро поднял кольцо.

Супермен рявкнул приказ на криптонском.

Кристальные стены крепости сдвинулись, и небольшая армия андроидов повалила в зал. Они не ждали приказа атаковать.

Золотой свет блеснул, луч энергии полетел через комнату.

Супермен поднял Брюса на руки, дал крепости еще один приказ, а потом вылетел в коридор к выходу.

 — Прости, что сомневался в тебе, — произнес Супермен, притянув его ближе. Немного изменил свои объятья так, чтобы можно было чувственно скользить руками по Брюсу. — Мне жаль, что я не доверял тебе.

В мгновение ока Брюс осознал, что он выиграл. Странное, больное чувство нахлынуло на него от осознания этого. Он удержал Супермена подальше от боя в Готэме. Он купил повстанцем реальный шанс снести остатки Лиги. Он дал шанс другому Бэтмену спасти свой мир.

Дыхание на губах. — Ты должен мне, Брюс, — прошептал Супермен. — Это была сделка.

Он только что продал себя, чтобы спасти мир.

_Шлюха._

Брюс закрыл глаза, приобнял Супермена за плечи, и поцеловал его.

 _Такая шлюха.  
_  
Супермен застонал и углубил поцелуй. Прижал его ближе к себе руками.

Брюс наклонил голову и, прижавшись к нему, двигал губами, ртом и языком. Они обменялись дыханием, кожей и вкусом, что был настолько сильным, что подавлял. Отравлял.

_Ты так сильно этого хочешь._

Тела сплетены вместе. Парящие, медленно вращающиеся.

Конечности переплелись. Рты и глаза закрылись.

Когда Супермен наконец отступил, лицо его пылало, глаза сверкали голубым, и дыхание было глубокое и быстрое. Одна рука ласкала лицо Брюса с той стороны, где пробуждались синяки, что жили там.

 — Хм… — пробормотал он в его кожу. — И что… что же ты сделаешь ради пояса?

_Шлюха._


End file.
